


You'll Be Mine And I'll Be Yours

by brainstorm



Series: Forever Means You And I [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Stripper!AU, hooker!AU, niam AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainstorm/pseuds/brainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So…” the other boy started, “what’s your name, blondie?” the other guy asked him with a cheeky smile on his face.</p><p>Niall frowned at the nickname but just answered his question, “Ni- Niall”, well that didn’t came out as confident as he wanted to sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So…” the other boy started, “what’s your name, blondie?” the other guy asked him with a cheeky smile on his face.
> 
> Niall frowned at the nickname but just answered his question, “Ni- Niall”, well that didn’t came out as confident as he wanted to sound.
> 
> Gaaaaaaaaah, sorry again for sucking at summaries! (please read the notes at the end! x)

“You sure about this, Lou?” 

“Yes, mate, come on!”

“I don’t know, Lou, I’m not sure if he’ll like it, I’m not even sure if he’s into that!”

“Oh, come on, Harry, who’s not?!”

“I don’t know, I just-”

“You are boring.”

“I’m not, but you know him! But okay, if you want, you call and organize this but if he does not like it, then we told you, okay?”

“Okay, okay, ugh, why am I even with you, you’re boring.”

“Hey!” Harry pouted.

After a couple of minutes, Louis finished talking on the phone. “It’s done”, he said with a smirk on his face. 

*

Niall was sitting on the couch playing some song he couldn’t get out of his head since he heard it on the radio in the morning. He was suddenly woke from his little world by the bell ringing. He stood and walked towards the door and opened it. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Louis and Harry yelled at Niall at the same time. 

Niall laughed, “thanks, guys”, he said, moving a little so his friends could enter his flat and they both hugged him before sitting on the couch by the TV on the living room. 

Niall’s flat was nice, not too small but not too big either. A living room with a TV, some sofas witch a coffee table on the centre, and some more furniture. Then a kitchen with a round table, a bathroom and a bedroom, which was Niall’s favorite place of his flat, there was a big bed, which he wished he could use for saying _'this is where the magic happens'_ , but not really since his last relationship ended, but that’s not relevant right now. He had a wardrobe, a desk with lots of uni stuff on top of it and two guitars which were his most precious belongings. It was fine considering he was a uni student with a part time job, so. 

“So, Niall, what’ve you been up today, man?”

“Nothing really, just playing some songs on my guitar.”

“But what happened about going partying?!” 

“Don’t know, guess I just don’t feel like it.”

“What happened to all of my friends, man, I’m the oldest one here! You’re all turning into old men!”

“Shut up, Louis, the boy doesn’t feel like partying so he’s not going, God, what’s gotten into you lately, you’re so hyper!” Harry said. 

Niall just laughed at his friends old antics. “I’m grabbing a beer, you guys want one?” 

“Sure.” The both answered.

So a minute after, he was back in the living room with three beers. 

“Is this how you planned on spending your twentieth birthday? Really?”

“Not really but I don’t know, I just don’t feel like doing anything today.” Niall shrugged. “Do you guys want me to order some pizza or go buy some food o-“

“No, not really. Actually we just came to tell you we have a present for you.” Louis said. 

“Okay…” Niall said looking at him, then looking around. “Where is it?”

“It’ll be here at any moment. But I don’t think you’d want to share it with us. I mean, if you want-“

“LOUIS!” Harry exclaimed and tap him in the head. Niall laughed.

“Oh God, no. What did you guys get me? What would I not want to share it with you? I’m scared already.”

“Don’t be! You’ll have some great time.” Louis told him with a wink.

Harry was about to say something when the ring bell. Niall looked at Louis with a raised eyebrow. 

“Your present’s here, yay!” Louis said standing quickly to open the door. 

“Well this is going to be weird as fuck.” Harry said in a slow voice. 

“What do you mean weir-“

He was cut by Louis gritting (kind of loudly) to whoever was the one bringing his present. He turned around and only saw a guy, he wasn’t bringing anything with him, _but fuck, he was fit_. He was tall, kind of tanned skin, brown eyes, big arms, and a little quiff. He was wearing a black shirt and black tight pants that seemed to hang very low. He blushed at his own thought and turned around quickly again and looked at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world. 

Louis rolled his eyes and leaned a little closer to Liam’s ear just to whisper “told you he was kind of shy”, Liam looked at him and made a gesture with his hand like “no worries man, I can take care of it”, so Louis just sighed in relief. 

“SO! We were going now, right Harry?” Louis said to Harry. 

Niall could feel the look of this guy he didn’t knew burning the back of his head and his friends are going to leave him alone with him?! He looked at Harry with desperate and nervous eyes for help and Harry just looked at him with an apologetic face and mouthed a ‘sorry’. Harry stood up, Louis walked to Niall and bend a little so he was face to face with Niall and moved a little so he could put his hand on his shoulder and whispered on Niall’s ear ‘enjoy’ and winking at him. He looked at him with horror in his eyes but didn’t dare to turn around and watch them leave because that’ll mean looking at this stranger standing there. _‘What the fuck am I suppose to do with- oh. OH. I’m going to kill Louis.’_ Niall thought with eyes wide open.

Even though he realized what was happening, didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous. Actually, he felt not only nervous but embarrassed too, so he just stayed there, sat in his couch, not moving, not looking at this guy. 

He heard the other guy moving and walking towards him once the door was closed. He saw him sitting on the couch next to him, but not that close so they weren’t touching each other, out of the corner of his eye. 

“So…” the other boy started, “what’s your name, blondie?” the other guy asked him with a cheeky smile on his face.

Niall frowned at the nickname but just answered his question, “Ni- Niall”, well that didn’t came out as confident as he wanted to sound. 

“Niall, eh? Isn’t that irish?” 

Niall turned his head quickly to look at this guy who had a frown in his face like he was concentrating on something. _‘Not only he’s fit, he looks cute when he concentrates too’_ , Niall thought, followed by a _‘okay, what the fuck was that.’_

“Yeah… it is.” He told him. “And what’s your name?” Niall asked and the other guy looked at him suddenly, out of his own thoughts. 

Niall saw the other guy hesitate for a moment so he decided to speak first “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me, I can just-“

“Liam. My name’s Liam.”

“Liam” Niall said, letting it slip out and blushed when he realized. Liam actually liked how his name sound when the blond said it, but when he saw him blush, he knew this was going to take quite some time, but his friends already paid him to spend the night here and he thought the blond was cute, so why not. 

“Okay, so- oh, wait, it is your birthday, right?” 

“Yeah…”

“Happy birthday then, blondie”, Liam said and moved a little closer to place a kiss on Niall’s cheek. 

Niall blushed more (if that was even possible) and thought that red was his color skin since this guy entered the room. 

“Uhm, th- thank you.” Niall said with a little smile. 

“How old are you turning today?”

“Twenty.” Niall answered simply.

“Oh, so am I”, Liam let slip off his mouth but quickly changed the subject, he wasn’t supposed to let things slip out of his mouth like that. “So, you play the guitar?” Liam asked. He needed the blond to be comfortable around him so he thought about starting small talk, so the other boy would loose himself a little. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Niall said with a happy smile. 

And so they started talking about everything but nothing at the same time, just music, friends, uni, places they’d like to visit and stuff. Actually, Liam talked little, he limited himself to ask and Niall talked. Niall understood though, Liam didn’t talk much because people were not supposed to know about him in case they became too attached. 

“So, ever been with a boy before?” Liam asked suddenly, out of the blue. 

Niall blushed. Hard. “Y- Yes.”

“Oh, look at you!” Liam teased him and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“I- I had a boyfriend before, but we broke up a couple of months ago.” Niall had no idea why he was telling this to Liam but there was something about him that made him feel like he could trust him and he never really talked about it to anyone, like, with many details, not even to Harry and Louis. Not that he was going to tell Liam the whole story either. 

“Oh, I’m sorry then.” Liam said and moved a little closer to blond so he could place his arms around him.

Niall’s heart started beating faster when he felt Liam hugging him. Niall placed his trembling hand on Liam’s thigh and Liam smiled a little, the other boy was finally letting his walls down. 

Liam let go of Niall a little, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, sorry about the little rant.” Niall said blushing, looking down. 

Liam placed his hand on Niall’s chin so he could lift his head and look into his eyes. “Don’t worry about it, blondie”, Liam told him with a smile and ran a finger through Niall’s cheek. “You’re cute, you know?” Liam placed a small kiss in the corner of Niall’s mouth. 

“I’m- I’m not. And why are you being so nice to me?” Niall asked.

That took Liam for surprise, he didn’t know, he just liked the boy. _What?_ But he just answered, not letting his concern show, “Told you, you’re cute” and placed a kiss on Niall’s jaw and started going down, kissing his neck.

“Liam- Liam, stop.” Niall tried to pull away but Liam held him tighter. 

“Sh, blondie, let me” and with that he moved on top of Niall so he was straddling him in case he wanted to pull away and kissed him. 

Niall didn’t react at first so Liam kissed him harder and bite his bottom lip a little, to which Niall opened his mouth to let out a breath and Liam take advantage to stick his tongue inside the blond’s mouth. That’s when Niall reacted and started kissing Liam back, hands traveling down his back while Liam’s hands where tugging at his hair. 

Niall knew that his friends paid him for this and that there was no way a guy like Liam would want to be with him if it wasn’t for that, but _‘fuck it, I’m in now’_ he thought.

Niall didn’t want it to be rushed though, so he just kept on kissing Liam for some time while his hands explore the other boy’s body and Liam did the same. Niall let his hands travel up and down Liam’s back under his shirt, his skin was soft but his muscles were strong. He pulled away for a couple of seconds so he could take Liam’s shirt off. 

“Fuck, you’re fit” Niall said looking at Liam’s naked chest and abs. 

Liam chuckled a little “Someone’s not so shy anymore, huh?” 

Niall moved to kiss Liam again but he stopped him before he could, “Ah, ah, if mine’s off, so is yours, blondie”, and with that Liam took Niall’s shirt off. The younger boy tried to cover himself. 

“Why are you hiding?” Liam said and took Niall’s arms that were crossed in front of his body trying to hide himself. See, he felt a little insecure now that he saw Liam shirtless, I mean, with the strong arms and the six pack. “You’re beautiful, stop hiding.”

_‘I bet you say that to everyone’_ Niall thought but let go of his arms anyways. 

“There you go, blondie.” Liam smiled. 

“Stop calling me that.” Niall blushed. 

“Oh, you love it.” Liam said and palmed Niall’s crotch to which Niall let a soft moan. 

So they went back to kissing for a while until Liam felt Niall’s hand trying to undone the button of his pants. He stopped his hands and pull away, “You want to do this here or-“

“No, bedroom.” Niall answered, and took Liam off his lap, standing up and taking Liam hand to guide him to his room. 

He opened the door and walked towards the bed while kissing. Once they were lying in bed, Liam took Niall’s pants off and Niall did the same with Liam. 

The older boy was on top so he started kissing Niall’s neck, finding his soft spot and sucking a lovebite there. Then went lower and started sucking on the blond’s collarbones and kept going down until he got to his right nipple. He flicked his tongue and then sucked hard, Niall let out a loud moan and thrust with his hips which caused both boys to groan when their erections brushed against each other even with boxers still on. 

Liam kept sucking on Niall’s nipples while grinding on him. After some time he got to the elastic of his boxers and almost ripped them off. Niall’s length sprung out and Liam didn’t waste any time and grabbed it. He looked Niall in the eyes and put the tip on his mouth. Niall let out a shaky breath and Liam started sucking on it, twisting his tongue around the slit while moving his hands up and down, which caused the blond to start moaning louder. 

After a couple of minutes, Niall felt his orgasm building on his stomach and tried to warn Liam. 

“Liam, I’m going- I’m gonna cum” but instead of pulling out, Liam took his hand off Niall’s length and instead went further, deep throating Niall and that’s what sent him over the edge. Niall shot his load down Liam’s throat and let out a deep groan. 

When Liam let go of Niall, the blond automatically turned them around so he was now on top. He kissed him, tasting himself on Liam’s mouth and then went down, kissing Liam’s chest and abs, he took his boxers off and took him in his mouth. 

Liam was surprised because he couldn’t think of any of clients ever did that. It was all about them, not about Liam. But then again, everything he’s done tonight so far wasn’t usual, he never kissed, or sucked lovebites or anything, really, he always stuck to fuck and that was it.

He moaned when he felt Niall bobbing his head up and down his length, sucking, but he didn’t want to come yet, so he pulled the blond’s hair. “Niall- Niall, stop.” 

Niall let go of Liam with a ‘pop’, “did I- did I do something?” Niall asked with a hoarse voice from sucking his dick, blushed and confused. 

“No! No, just, I don’t want to cum yet.” Truth is, he didn’t want to cum down Niall’s throat, because he’s really not used to that. He’s not used to being the one feeling pleasure but the other way around. 

“Okay. Can I- Can I ask something?”

“Whatever you want, blondie.” Liam said, looking at Niall with questioning eyes.

Niall sat up straight. “Uhm, can I- can I… top?” he asked and looked down as if he was embarrassed. 

Liam smiled at him sweetly, he didn’t need to ask for that. “’Course you can, whatever you want, blondie” he said and lifted himself of the bed and kissed Niall. 

Tonight was really ‘especial’, Liam thought, because he never, NEVER kissed his ‘customers’, it was against the rules, just like swallowing because he just found it gross, just imagine swallowing hundreds of men’s cum and in some way, it was kind of… more intimate, which wasn’t the point of his job at all. But there was something, something about this boy. 

So now Niall was lying on top of Liam, condom and lube by his side. He spread Liam’s legs and positioned himself between them. He uncapped the lube and when he was about to put some on his fingers, Liam stopped him by taking him by the wrist. 

“Don’t. I don’t need prep.” Liam told him. Niall’s stomach twisted a little at the thought of Liam with other men so he pushed that thought to the back of his mind for now. 

“Okay” was all Niall answered and then rolled the condom over his length and put the lube. 

He lined himself in front of the older boy’s entrance. “Okay?”

“Yeah, go on.” 

And Niall started pushing inside Liam, he had to make an effort not to come right there when he felt the head pass the tight ring of muscle. He looked at Liam’s face for some sign of discomfort but didn’t see any so he kept pushing until he was fully buried. 

He pulled out and thrust in again, and looked at Liam’s face. He looked gone, like he wasn’t there anymore. He stopped thrusting. 

“Hey” he said looking at brown haired boy and pulled out.

“Why- why did you stop?” Liam asked with a confused face. 

“Look, Liam, I don’t care how many people you’ve done this with or how you’ve done it, but you look really uncomfortable like you don’t want to be here, and I’m not forcing you to stay but if you’re staying then I want you to enjoy this too, okay?” 

Liam looked at Niall surprised, it was the first time someone told him that. _‘Can this guy get any cuter or…?’_

“I’m sorry, I’m here now, ok-AH!” he was cut by Niall thrusting inside him, hitting his prostate right away. 

Niall started slowly at first but Liam kept asking for more and ‘harder, Niall’ and ‘come on, blondie, faster’ until Liam was a mess beneath him as he kept hitting his prostate over and over again. 

Niall grabbed Liam’s cock and started tugging, “Ah. AH, FUCK, I’m- I’m close.”

Niall buried his face in Liam’s shoulder and started kissing up his neck until he got to his ear, “Come on, Liam, cum” he told him and gave a particularly hard thrust, and with that, Liam was shooting his load between their stomachs with a loud moan. 

Niall kept thrusting for a couple of minutes before pulling out and tossing the used condom to the bin next to the bed and taking his own length in his hands before tugging at it desperately. 

“Come on, blondie, let it go, babe”, Liam said sitting a little and moving Niall’s hand away so he could stroke him, and that was all Niall needed to shoot his load all over Liam. Some of his cum landed on the older boy’s chest, some on his face, which Liam licked it off and then sucked at Niall’s tip to get rid of the cum there. Niall moaned at the sensation.

They laid on the bed, their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. 

After a couple of minutes Niall grabbed a tissue and cleaned them up, then threw it in the bin. 

He grabbed the sheets and threw them over their bodies. He snuggled close to Liam.

“That was amazing, thank you. Hope that was good for you too.” The blond said and closed his eyes.

Liam blushed because that was the first time someone ever cared about how he felt. He didn’t say anything but instead wrapped his arm around Niall’s body. 

“You can stay, I think that’s more than obvious right now” said Niall with a sleepy voice and yawned.

And then they were asleep. 

*

The next morning, Niall woke up to an empty bed and a note on his bedside table. 

_“Thanks for last night, blondie. xx”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know, smut on the first chapter, but it is that kind of fic, I mean stripper/hooker!AU, but don't worry, all the right explanations and fluff are coming, just be patient!  
> I'll probably update every two days because college and stuff but I promise I won't leave you hanging.  
> I haven't finished writing the whole fic so I don't know how many chapters it'll be but I don't think it's going to be too long (that's why I put 9 chapters, I think that's how long it's going to be) but expect fluff and smut. Also, chapters are not really that long, so it's not a long fic but not a mini fic either? I don't know.  
> And I'd like to clear something, there's going to be lots of mentions of Liam's job and all but there are not graphic descriptions of it because I didn't want the fic to be pure smut with random characters, the smut parts will be just Niall/Liam.  
> Okay, I think that's all for now, leave me comments/suggestions and tell me what do you think and I'll take them into consideration for this fic/future fics! (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He remembered soft skin and touches and fluffy hair and light moans and a caring expression. And kisses, he remembered kissing and he never even realized he missed that so much, something so common, so simple. It’s not like Liam didn’t go out with people, but something about the blond boy from last night was so different, it made him feel… alive. And that scared him, it scared the shit out of Liam, because he didn’t know how the hell is he supposed to deal with that now.

Liam woke up around nine o’clock in a bed which wasn’t his. He sat up quickly and saw someone lying next to him. A blond someone. And that’s when he remembered last night. How cute and careful this boy was, like if Liam actually meant something even thought he never met him before. He actually wanted him to have a good time. He remembered Niall’s face when he told him he wanted Liam to enjoy it, and how bad he felt, how dirty he actually felt, because he didn’t deserve someone like Niall being so good to him. Someone that looked at him and touched him like he was fragile, that kissed him like he meant something important and wasn’t just some whore that did this for money. 

He got up and put his clothes on before he could think about it more and do something stupid. 

He went to the living room and looked for a piece of paper and a pen. ‘Thanks for last night, blondie. xx’ he wrote, and put the note on Niall’s bedside table. He looked at the blond one last time before leaving. Then he went to the living room, opened the door and left the flat. 

When he exited the building, he let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “Fuck”, he muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair. He started walking towards his own flat, which wasn’t really that near, he would usually take a cab or a bus but he could use some walking and fresh air right now. 

He thought a lot during his walk home, about his work, why he started doing it, he actually remembered a lot of stuff he blocked from his mind, how he didn’t have many friends and how he wished he had a normal life, but there was no point on starting to feel down about all of that now.

It took him almost forty minutes to get to his flat, he opened the door and went straight to the bathroom to have a shower and tried not to think about anything during it, which was kind of impossible because every time he closed his eyes, crystal blue eyes appeared behind his eyelids. _‘Damn this boy’_ , Liam thought.

When he got out of the shower, towel hanging on his hips, he went to his bedroom and looked for some clean boxers and a shirt. He sat on the bed and looked for this paper his “agent” (if you could even call him like that) gave him. It took him like ten minutes to find it and actually, it was a miracle he still had it. He dialed the number on the paper. 

No one answered so it went to voice mail. “Hey, uhm, this is Liam, I need to give you something so if you could just call me back or text me your address or somewhere to meet that’d be great. Thanks, mate, see you.” And with that he finished the call. 

It was still early so he decided on going to the gym, it always helped him taking his mind off things. 

He spent maybe two hours exercising before going back home and taking another shower. When he got out, his phone started ringing, it was his ‘agent’.

“Hello, kid, someone has just called me saying they got a voice mail from but couldn’t call you back because it was a private number of some shit and then they gave me an address?”

“Oh, yes, can you just text me that address, please?”

“Okay. You’re not doing anything illegal, right?”

“I’ve been doing something illegal for years now. Just text me the address, would you? Thanks.” And he ended the phone call. 

He sighed and laid on his bed and a minute later he received a text with an address. So he got up from his bed and looked for some clean clothes, he had some laundry to do now that he thought about it. 

He took his keys and an envelope and got out of his flat and took a taxi. It wasn’t a long ride, five or ten minutes. When he got out of the taxi he looked for the right address. It was a house, not a flat. Not a big house but it was surely more expensive than renting an apartment in a building. _‘Ha, people with money’_ , he thought, but he just walked to the door and rang the bell. Not a minute passed before fluffy brown hair and blue eyes opened the door. 

“Hey, Liam, something wrong?” Louis said, surprised to see Liam again, but actually he wanted to ask how was last night and if it was any good, but he’ll save that for later so he could ask Niall.

“Uhm, no, everything’s fine…” Liam said, scratching his neck, “I just wanted to give this back to you” and took out the envelope Louis gave him the day before. 

“What is this?”

“The money you gave me last night. You can have it back.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s just… it doesn’t matter, okay?” Liam told him. “I’m going now, it was nice to meet you, man.” And with that he turned around and started walking down the street, leaving a very confused Louis at the door. 

Liam thought giving the money back to Louis was the right thing to do because he felt like last night was something especial, at least for him. Maybe not for the blond boy, I mean, he was just someone who was paid to have sex with random strangers, and that’s probably how Niall saw him but he was just trying to be gentle last night. But after all the talking they had before… you know, he learned a lot about the younger boy, and that he was caring was one of those things. 

He took another taxi and got back home and when he got to the door of his flat, someone was waiting for him.

“Hey, mate, haven’t seen you in a while.”

“You saw me like two days ago, Zayn, what are you talking about?”

“I just missed you, okay? Am I not allowed to miss my friends now or what?”

Liam laughed, “You’re dumb.”

“But you love me.” Zayn said with a smile. 

They both entered Liam’s flat, Zayn going straight to the couch and Liam went to the kitchen. 

“You want something?”

“Nah, man, I’m good, thanks.”

Liam made a coffee and poured it in a mug and went to the living room to sit next to Zayn in the couch who was now watching some TV show. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me what am I doing here?” Zayn said after a couple of minutes in silence. 

“Uhm, yeah, yeah. What are you doing here?”

Zayn looked at Liam like he was studying his face, “what happened?”

“What happened with what?” Liam asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“You look… weird, I don’t know, and you’re being too quiet, so tell me, did something happened?” 

“No.”

“Okay, no pressure, you’ll come around when you are ready to talk about it.”

“Okay”, Liam said, rolling his eyes. “So, are you going to tell me what are you doing here?”

“Oh, yeah. Remember that job interview I had last week?” 

“Yes, what happened?”

“Well I got accepted!”

“Really?! That’s great, Zayn, I’m so proud of you!” Liam said and hugged his friend. 

“Thanks, Li.” He said and hugged Liam back, and then added, “you know, you should try applying for some jobs and try to quit this thing you’re doing.”

“Zayn, we-“

“I know, I know, we already had this conversation a million times,” Zayn finished his sentence before him, “but really, I’m worried about you. Remember how you used to say you’d be able to get out whenever you want? And look at you now.” Zayn with a sad expression.

“Yes, I know…” Liam said with a sad smile and looking down, remembering how young and naïve he was when he started doing this. 

“I mean it, Li, you should try, after all, there’s nothing to lose, isn’t it? You know I’m always here to support you.”

“Thanks, Zayn. I’ll think about it, it’s just… I think it’s just that I don’t want to go through the rejection phase all over again.”

“Don’t let yourself down, man, that was because you were still too young to work then, but you are allowed to now, and maybe this time it’ll really work!”

“Okay. Okay, I’ll see what I can do.” 

Zayn smiled at Liam and that was the end of the conversation. 

They spent the rest of the day just watching TV and doing nothing until it was time for Liam to work. 

Zayn left so Liam could get changed and look for his stuff. Not that there was a lot he needed. 

Liam worked in a club in the centre, just Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays, he was free the rest of the week unless someone paid him for something private. Anyways, his job there was dancing, because that’s how it started when he was still underage, seventeen to be more specific. As soon as he turned eighteen, he was asked if he wanted to start “selling” his body, telling him that he’ll get some more money. And to be honest, he didn’t want to do it but he really needed the money, you see, being all alone at seventeen/eighteen wasn’t easy at all, so he ended up accepting the deal, and it all went downhill from there. 

It started like once a week because he was new and didn’t even knew what he was doing, no need to say that it was a club for men because well… Liam liked men, he still does but he developed some kind of ‘rejection’, if you could call it like that, for them, or at least the ones he’s been with. After some time, once a week turned to twice, and then to three days a week and that’s how we get to where we are now. No need to say he hated this ‘new’ job at first, not that he doesn’t now, but he got used to it, now it’s like he has an ability to block every sensation, every feeling, every thought. He can’t even remember how many people he’s been with, and honestly he preferred it like that. He’d like to be able to feel again, but not as keeps doing this. But since last night he had a feeling that something was going to change and he couldn’t let that happen.

So that night wasn’t different from every other night, he got to the club, got changed, got up to the stage, danced and when he was over, he went to the building (that was supposed to be some kind of a motel) that was in the floor above the club where this guy that took care of business was waiting for him.

“Liam!” the guy greeted him, “you’re all booked for tonight.” 

_‘Yaaaaaaay! May as well kill myself’_ , Liam thought, but instead just nodded. We need to clarify something, “all booked” means three men, every guy who works there can choose their limit per night, Liam thought three men every night was more than enough. So, he went to the seedy bedroom and got changed and waited for the first man to come. 

There were rules though, no kissing, no swallowing, no hitting/biting and no leaving marks. That way the club could get a handle of ‘their boys’ and keep them safe. _‘Bullshit’_ , Liam thought every time. There was a button on every bedroom they could press if something’s got out of control or just in case, and a security guy would come in. Liam never had to press it though, and fortunately, he was strong enough if something happened. 

That was pretty much his night. Just like every other, except for one tiny detail. He couldn’t stop seeing blue eyes and blond locks and pale skin every time he closed his eyes when he was just trying to block everything that was happening like every night. And he remembered soft skin and touches and fluffy hair and light moans and a caring expression. And kisses, he remembered kissing and he never even realized he missed that so much, something so common, so simple. It’s not like Liam didn’t go out with people, but something about the blond boy from last night was so different, it made him feel… alive. And that scared him, it scared the shit out of Liam, because he didn’t know how the hell is he supposed to deal with that now. 

It was three in the morning when Liam was done and left the club, thank God it was Saturday and he didn’t have to come back until Thursday next week. Well that’ll give him more time to think about some certain boy, so it wasn’t that good now that he thought about it. 

He took a taxi and once he was home he went straight to shower (he could do it at the motel but he preferred to do it in his flat, he felt more… hygienic) and then to bed. 

I think you can already guess who he dreamed about that night (so you can imagine he woke up with a problem down there he had to take care of too), and that was getting him on his nerves. He didn’t know if he just wanted to run and find this said blond and fuck his brains out, even though Liam never slept with the same person twice when there was feelings involved, he didn’t like people getting attached to him, let alone the other way round; or had to wait till all of this feeling went away, which was confusing, really, because it was good to feel something again and have something that makes you forget about the bad things in life, but at the same time, he wasn’t used to this and didn’t know how to handle his emotions, so for now, he would just let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, second chapter! It's not really long, it's just kind of an explanation about Liam's life and his point of view. Next chapter will be up on sunday, hope you like it! x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...but it was like his mind was on overdrive and everything he could think about was brown puppy eyes, fluffy but nice styled brown hair, nice smile, plump lips, big hands, strong muscles and _LIAMLIAMLIAM_."

The next morning, Niall woke up to an empty bed and a note on his bedside table. 

_“Thanks for last night, blondie. xx”_

Niall rolled to his side and let out a deep breath. Last night had been amazing, no doubt about that because he hadn’t really had sex since his last relationship, but there was something about the guy last night that made his gut stir. He didn’t even get to know the guy really well but you can see it all in his eyes, the lust, the love, the pain, the frustration, how gone he was when he once started fucking him before he stopped, like he was just trying to block it all out. Just the thought of what Liam had to go through every night made him sick to his stomach. But it wasn’t like he could just get out of bed and went looking for him and tell Liam to let him save him, you know. 

So he just got up from the bed and took a shower before going to the kitchen and preparing some breakfast. He didn’t eat that much though, which was weird because Niall eat a lot. Always. All the time. But there was this strange feeling he couldn’t get rid of. 

He looked at the time, it was ten already, he wondered what time did Liam leave. He stopped himself before he could start thinking about the brown eyed boy again. But he had the feeling that that won’t be happening any time soon. 

He took his coat and left his flat and started walking towards the coffee shop he worked at. It wasn’t really far away, just a couple of blocks from where he lived. He had a five hours shift that day and then classes in the uni late in the afternoon.

His day went by really slow, it was actually getting him on his nerves and by the time he had to leave his job and go to uni, he felt like he had worked like a whole week. He was so tired and he was still feeling strange, like, there was this feeling inside his chest he couldn’t stop but he didn’t even know what it was. 

He took the bus to the university while listening to music the whole time and he couldn’t stop himself to think about last night’s events and then found himself blushing because he was out in public and the last thing he needed right now was to get hard before going to class, but it was like his mind was on overdrive and everything he could think about was brown puppy eyes, fluffy but nice styled brown hair, nice smile, plump lips, big hands, strong muscles and _LIAMLIAMLIAM_. And oh what a great coincidence that he was a bit early for his class and that Louis was there early too because it made him remember that he had to kill him. Well now he was starting to doubt about it, but he was going to say something to the blue eyed boy. 

“Niaaaaaaaall, my friend-“

“I swear to God, Louis, I’m going to kill you!”

“But what have I done?” said Louis with a faked hurt face. 

“What the fuck was last night’s deal?”

“Well the deal was easy really, I paid him and you got to fuck-“

“SHUT UP!” Niall yelled at him before he could finish. Some people turned his head to look at him but he didn’t care. 

“Okay, easy, mate. So how was it?” Louis asked Niall, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” The blond boy said and blushed. He looked to the floor.

“What the hell happened last night? First it was Liam and now it’s you-“

Niall raised his head quickly and cut him off “What do you mean ‘first it was Liam’?”

“I don’t know if I should tell you…” Louis said hesitantly. Because Liam had given him back his money, and at first he thought that it was because maybe it was like really, really terrible. But then he thought that if that was the real reason, then why would he not want the money, like, if it was him, he’d actually want more money for having such a terrible time, but that was not the case, what lead him to think that it was quite the opposite. What if they actually had such a great time Liam actually enjoyed it and thought it was wrong to feel that way and then give the money back so he wouldn’t feel guilty? What if they actually liked each other? What if they fell in love? _‘That’d be so cute and so good for Niall’_ , Louis thought but then remembered Liam was a hooker and that nothing good could came out, but then again, Liam seemed nice enough so maybe he shouldn’t judge him? 

“Why not?” Niall said. 

“It’s just- nothing, Niall, it’s nothing.” 

“No, Louis, tell me. What happened with Liam?”

Louis decided he could use this in his favor and get some information from Niall. “Eager much to know about him?” he teased the younger boy. 

“Shut up” Niall said blushing.

“Oh, you’re blushing! How cute is this?” 

“Louis, stop it.”

“No until you tell me about your night.”

“That is blackmailing.”

“No, it’s not. It’s being a friend. I paid for your night and I want to know how was it, is that too much to ask for?” Louis told him and chose to ignore the money thing. 

Niall sighed in defeat, “fine, I’ll tell you later, not here.”

Louis smiled triumphantly. “Okay, I’ll stop by your flat after class. Probably with Harry.”

“Well duh, you’re like one person, I was hoping you’ll bring him along.”

“Shut up” said Louis and punched Niall in the shoulder and laughed. 

“What? It’s true!”

And then they realized it was getting late for his respective classes so they said their goodbyes and parted ways along the hallways. 

The good thing about Niall classes were, that he was studying to be a music major, so he liked/loved most of his classes, so he never really get bored, and at least that part of the day went by pretty quickly. 

By the time he got to his flat, it was already time for dinner. _‘Thank God’_ Niall though, he was starving. He felt really tired so he just ordered some pizza, Louis and Harry were going anyways, so. 

Five minutes later Louis was ringing his bell. He opened the door to him. 

“Okay, Niall, spit it out, boy.”

“Woah, hello to you too, mate.” Niall said laughing. 

“Oh, come on, stop trying to avoid the topic!”

“I am not!”

“Yes you are, Niall!”

“Louis, stop it, he’ll tell you if he wants to.”

“Thanks, Harry.” Niall said and smiled at him. 

“No worries, mate, I don’t know what’s gotten into him, he’s talked nothing but about you and that guy, what was his name again…?”

“Liam.” Niall said quickly and with a little smile. Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Niall blushed. “Uhm…”

“Now something’s going on then, now I get why Louis wants to know so bad.”

“See!” Louis almost yelled.

Niall sighed. “Okay-“ and then the bell rang. 

“That must be the pizza, just- wait a minute.” And he stood up and went to the door. 

A minute later they were all sitting on Niall’s couch, pizza and beers on the coffee table. 

“Niall.”

“Okay, okay.” Niall took a deep breath. “So, when you guys left last night it was all kind of weird at first and I wanted to kill you, Louis, cause I’m sure it was your idea and not Harry’s, am I right? Oh, which remembers me, before I continue, how the fuck did you come up with this?”

“Honestly? I just thought you needed to get laid. Plain and simple.” Louis laughed and Niall looked at him with a raised eyebrow, a mix of surprise and annoyance in his face. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. It’s just… you were like really grumpy lately and I know, and don’t you even try to deny it, you haven’t got laid since your ex boyfriend, so I thought, why not? What was the worst that could happen, you know? And well, I just went with it.” Louis ended with a shrug. 

“I wasn’t grumpy!” Niall exclaimed.

“Yes, you were, Niall, come on.” Louis said, tilting his head to the side and looking at him like it was the most obvious thing ever. “Can you please tell us? And with all the details!”

“Louis!” Harry exclaimed and punched him in the arm. “No details, Niall.”

“I wasn’t going to give you any anyways” Niall laughed at his friends. 

“But that’s not fun!” Louis said with a pout. 

“Then I won’t tell you anything.”

“No, no. Okay, no details but tell us how it went, okay.”

“Okay. So when you two guys left we just kind of sit here in the couch and talked for a bit, like, I was sitting here and he was sitting on the other side of the couch like he knew I needed my space and that I was a little uncomfortable so he just started asking me questions and chatting, more like a small talk. But I did told him I had a boyfriend before, don’t know why I did and I felt kind of bad after but-“

“Why did you tell him that?” Louis asked, confusion and surprise showing, Niall never actually told them what happened, so why would he tell some stranger?

“I told you, I don’t know, I mean, he asked me if I’d ever been with a guy before and I said yes and he kind of teased me about it but then I just killed the mood saying that my ex boyfriend and I broke up not long ago and then he hugged me-“

Louis snorted.

“What?” Niall asked.

“Nothing, it’s just… someone you pay for having sex gave you a HUG, I don’t know, it sounds funny.” 

“It was actually really nice.” Niall shrugged.

“I think you think HE was nice.” Louis said wiggling his eyebrows.

Niall rolled his eyes and continued, “Anyways, I don’t know, one thing lead to another and he said I was cute and then we were kissing, actually I wasn’t very sure at first, it felt weird, I mean, I didn’t even know the guy but then I was like ‘fuck it’ and then we were taking our clothes off and holy shit, guys” Niall pulled at his hair when he remembered, “you should have seen that guy, it was- he was fit as fuck, like, REALLY, with all his back muscles and a six pack and strong arms and fuck, it made me feel like a child, guys, really, it’s really funny now but it wasn’t last night, okay, I was hiding.”

“Hiding?” Louis asked confused. 

“Yeah, like, my body.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Louis raised an eyebrow.

“Actually, I’m not”, Niall laughed but then suddenly stopped as he remembered what Liam told him and blushed. 

“Uhm, Niall? Why are you suddenly blushing?” Harry asked him.

“It’s just, he- he said I was beautiful” he finished in a low voice.

“Awwww”, Harry and Louis cooed and Niall blushed even more. 

“He surely says that to anyone, so” Niall said with a shrug. 

“I don’t think so” Louis said, now thinking that might be the reason Liam gave the money back, maybe the guy did like Niall and felt guilty. 

“Why do you think tha- don’t even answer that” Niall cut himself off. “And well, I think that was all.”

“That’s all? No, you’re skipping the best part, at least tell us if he was good!” 

“Yes, he was, Louis.”

“From 1 to 10?” 

“Like a hundred, okay? Stop asking.” Niall said rolling his eyes but blushed a little. 

“And who topped?” 

“He doesn’t want you to know, Louis, leave him alone.” 

“Oh, come on, Harry, you’re dying to know too.”

“Well yeah, but I’m not forcing him so he’ll tell us, I respect him-”

“I did.” Niall said suddenly. Both boys looked at him.

“Wow, I always took you for more of a… you know-“

“Bottom?” Niall cut him and laughed. “Yeah, cause I am, I mean, I guess I am. But I just felt like it last night.” 

Louis smirked playfully, “oh, I bet he was like ‘oh God, Niall’, ‘yes Niall, there’-“ 

“Blondie.”

“… what?” both boys asked confused.

“That’s how he called me, blondie.” and Niall smiled lightly and a blush started creeping up his neck and his ears. 

“Oh, you liked that! It’s like a daddy kink but like, a blondie kink? Does that even make sense?”

“No, it does not, Lou, but nothing you say lately does, so…” Harry said and earned a punch in his shoulder from his boyfriend and Niall laughed. 

“Anyways, would you like to see him again?” Louis asked. 

“Uhm…” Niall blushed and looked down. It seemed that red was his skin tone again. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. I don’t really have his number but I do have the one of the guy who runs his ‘schedule’, I’ll figure where he works and-“

“No, that’s embarrassing!”

“What’s embarrassing? It’s sex!” Louis exclaimed before continuing, “Niall. Stop. You liked the guy. And I’m like 200% he liked you two, okay, it’s not like you’re going on a fancy date or you’re going to ask him to marry him, you just want his ass, okay? Or his cock, I don’t know, whatever pleases you.” Louis said and Harry burst out laughing. “Okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Niall said. 

And that conversation ended there and they just started talking about some other random things, but Niall really hoped Louis will figure where Liam worked so he could go see him again, even if he would never admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure about this chapter but this is what I got so... yeah, that was chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is always appreciated! (: x (next chapter will be up on tuesday!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall discovered that Liam liked when he put his arms around his neck to pull him closer and that the spot behind his ear was his soft spot.  
> Liam discovered that Niall liked when he pulled his hair a little and that it made him moan. Liam liked Niall’s moans. He also discovered that Niall liked when he grabbed him by the waist to pull him closer, and that his collarbones where his favorite spot to be kissed.

It was Saturday and Niall was planning what he’ll do that night, he felt like going out. He was about to grab his phone to phone Louis and Harry to see if they wanted to go out when the bell rang. 

He walked to the door and looked through the peephole and opened the door. 

“I was just about to call you, mate, to see if you wanted to go somewhere tonight.”

“Well, I already have plans for tonight, sorry.”

“Oh. Okay.” Niall said.

“But I have plans for you too” Louis said and passed Niall a little paper with an address. 

“What is this?” Niall asked confused. 

“That’s the address of the club where Liam works, I’ve already called the guy and said you were going, from 2 to 3 a.m. Sorry, I know it’s late but he said something about Liam being booked before that hour.”

Niall shivered at the thought of Liam with other men. Louis noticed but decided not to make any comments on that. “Anyways, he uhm, dances before. At the club, he’s like, a stripper. You can go if you want to see him.” 

“Okay. Okay, I’ll think about that. Thanks, Lou.” 

“No problem, mate” Louis said patting him in the back and then left saying he was going on a date with Harry or something. _‘They are so cute, they’ve been boyfriends for a while but they still go on dates’_ Niall thought and smiled a little to himself. 

He looked at the paper Louis gave him and felt anxious and nervous suddenly. He was seeing Liam again tonight. 

It was still early so he decided on taking a shower and having some dinner before going out to the club. 

He looked for some fancy clothes but nothing too much and he ended up wearing a white plain t-shirt and some black thighs. He styled his hair in a way it looked kind of fluffy but in a quiff.

He took a black coat, his keys and his wallet and headed to the door to leave. He let out a deep breath as he went out. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Maybe it was because he thought too much today. 

He decided he was not going to get drunk, because he wanted to remember tonight, he wanted to remember Liam, plus, nothing good came out everytime he got wasted, so he decided it was a good idea to maybe drink a little but stay sober. He decided he didn’t want to fuck Liam tonight or the other way round. He wanted to kiss him. A lot. And just be there with him, because of what Louis told him, that he’d have spent some of his time with other men before him, so he’ll save Liam that. And for some reason, he cared about what Liam may think of him, and he didn’t want the older boy to think that he was just using him, even though that’s what everyone did. But he wasn’t just anyone. 

It was almost eleven when he got to the club and he decided to sit on a table on a corner because he didn’t feel really comfortable, to be honest, this was his first time in club like this. He went to the bar and asked for a beer before going back to his table and just as he sat back, the lights went off. 

The only lights on were the ones pointing to the stage on the other side of the bar. Suddenly four men walked to the stage while some kind of sensual music started playing and the men started dancing around, taking his clothes off leaving only some underwear on. 

He couldn’t explain what he felt when he saw Liam, it was a mix of feeling horny all of a sudden, but happy to see him again but sad for what he had to do. He wandered why did Liam do this, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind and choose to keep looking at Liam, the way his body moved, his muscles flexed. He was smiling and even winking at some people and that made Niall feel jealous. He wanted Liam all to himself even though he knew he couldn’t have him.

He took out his phone and wrote a text to Louis. 

_‘these clubs r weird, never felt so uncomfortable ha’_

He looked up from his phone and kept looking at the men dancing, well, Liam. And not a minute passed when he got a reply from Louis.

_‘liar bet u r having the time of ur life there. just look at liam and i don’t want to hear from you until tomorrow got it? see you tomorrow BLONDIE (;’_

He blushed but thank God it was dark there. He couldn’t believe Louis was actually teasing him about that, he should have never told him. And he even added a winky face. _‘Fucker’ Niall thought._

It was a little past twelve when the men got off the stage and the music changed and everyone went back to drinking. He had almost two hours until he saw Liam, so he decided on going outside because being there made him feel weird and wrong. 

He walked down the streets and found himself sitting on a park, looking at the sky, his mind wandering about Liam. But really, when was he not thinking about the brown eyed boy lately? He wander about Liam’s life, really, about how did he get to what he was doing now. Because he knew well, after the night they met, that he wasn’t happy with what he was doing. What could have been so bad that he ended selling his body? 

He wanted to stop thinking about the boy but every time he got to think about some other things, he always, always got back to think about Liam. Maybe it was because he was nervous for tonight. What if Liam kicked him out? What if he was like ‘if you’re not going to have sex with me then get out and let in someone who’s actually going to spend their money well’ kind of guy? He didn’t think he was though but you can never know. 

He looked at his watch, it was 1:45 already so he decided to get back to the club. 

When he got there it was almost two. Someone talked to him.

“Hey, kid. Are you Niall?” a big man asked him. 

“Uhm, yeah. I’m Niall.” 

“Liam’s room is the third one down the corridor, you can go now.” The man said with a nod. 

“O- okay. Thank you.” Niall blushed. 

He heard the man laughing when he walked towards the room, maybe he knew it was his first time doing this but he just ignored it. 

He knocked on the door before entering, closing the door behind him. He turned around to see Liam laying on the bed just wearing boxers, and when he was about to speak, Liam looked at him and cut him off. 

“No.” He said. “I’m not sleeping with you again.”

Niall felt like he was being stabbed and apparently his face showed he was hurt because Liam spoke again immediately. 

“Shit. Shit, sorry, Niall. It’s just… I never sleep with the same guy twice.”

Niall raised an eyebrow. “But I thought you guys had like… regulars?”

“Uhm, yeah, we do, but-“

“But, what, Liam?” Niall asked giving a step forward the bed, wanting an explanation because he really was worried Liam didn’t want to see him ever again. He couldn’t handle that.

And fuck, Liam didn’t even know how he missed the way his name sounded when Niall said it. 

“Look, I- it’s just, I don’t know, something clicked the other night and I- I don’t like getting attached, okay? That’s what I gave Louis his money back. I’ll give you yours now too if you want.”

“Wait, wait. You did what?” Niall asked, confusion all over his face.

“Didn’t Louis tell you?” Liam asked surprised. “I gave him back the money he paid me to sleep with you because- well, because, I liked it and I felt guilty, okay?” Liam looked down and blushed. 

Niall walked to the bed and sat right next to Liam before putting his arms around him. 

Liam lifted his head and looked at the blond boy in confusion. “What are you doing?”

“I’m hugging you, what does it look like?”

Liam rolled his eyes, “yes, I know, but why?” 

Niall dropped his arms and shrugged, “You’re cute and I felt like it.”

Liam snorted, “Cute? I am CUTE?” 

Niall rolled his eyes and changed the topic “Can I- can I kiss you?” and a little blush appeared on his cheeks. 

Liam chuckled, “we’re going to do much more than kissing, blondie” and winked at him.

“No.” Niall said firmly.

Liam looked taken aback. “What do you mean no?”

“I mean, yeah, I’d like to fuck you, but not here, not now. You’ve already had enough for tonight, right?” Liam looked down but Niall continued, “I don’t want you to think that I just want to use you for your body just like everyone else. I know it sounds crazy but something happened the other night, Liam, and I don’t know, I just care about you, and that is actually the reason why I’m here, I just- I just wanted to see you.” Niall blushed a little.

“Niall… don’t do this to yourself, look where we are, what I do for a living, you’ll just get hurt, really.” 

“What I do and what I don’t, is my decision, Liam and I already chose I want to be here.”

Liam looked at him sadly but there was something deeper like… hope. Because he couldn’t believe someone cared about him at the point they didn’t think about theirselves. 

“Can we not talk about this right now, please? I just want to- to kiss you lots, is that okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s okay.” Liam said and leaned over to catch the blonde boy’s lips between his. 

Niall pulled away for a second to say “you can, uhm, put some clothes on if you want.” Damn, why did he keep on blushing. 

“Or maybe you can take yours off.” Liam said wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Liam.” Niall almost glared at him.

Liam chuckled, “Okay, okay. Thanks, really.”

He put a shirt and some jeans that he had in his bag on and went back to bed. He laid on his side, Niall in front of him on his side too and kissed him. 

That is actually how they spend that hour together until someone knocked on the door and told them it was time. 

“Can I- can I have your number?” Niall asked. 

Liam looked at him, hesitance in his eyes. “I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.” Niall looked sad and that broke Liam’s heart. “I’m just taking care of you, blondie, we’ll see how everything goes. I mean, if we see each other again.”

“We will. I’ll come next week. And the one after that. I’ll keep coming until you don’t want to see me anymore.”

Liam rolled his eyes, _‘that is never going to happen’_ he thought, but instead said, “okay, I mean, I’d like that. I’ll give you your money back though.”

“You don’t have to, I mean, it’s not like I can spend money like crazy but this is your job and if you need it then it’s okay, and to be honest, Liam, I’ll sell all my stuff to get money to keep on seeing you.” Niall blushed, hard.

Liam looked at him sweetly and still couldn’t believe what he heard, “I may regret regret saying this aloud someday but- I like spending time with you too, okay? And it doesn’t feel right to receive money for that.”

Niall smiled at Liam’s confession. “We’ll see about that then. Bye, Liam, see you.” He gave the older boy a kiss on the lips before leaving the room. 

“Fuck” Liam let out a breath. 

*

When Liam got home he had so many things up in his head he felt it was going to explode. He decided he’ll text Zayn so he could see him in the morning. 

_‘come over tomorrow? I want to talk’_ , he sent him, and after that, he went straight to bed. 

*

He woke up when he heard the bell ringing over and over again. 

_‘Who the fuck is it’_ Liam thought and groaned but got up anyways and walked to the door.

He opened the door and was about to insult whoever woke him up until he realized it was Zayn.

“Oh, it’s you, I was about to curse you to death.”

Zayn laughed. “I brought coffee, just in case, you know.” 

“Thanks, man.” 

They entered Liam’s flat and he went to his room to put some shorts and a shirt because he was just in his boxers when he opened the door. Yes, he knew, not very polite if it wasn’t Zayn but he didn’t really give a damn. 

He sat next to his friend on the couch and sipped his coffee. He hummed. Coffee always made him feel better in the morning. 

“So… what did you want to talk about?” 

Shit. He forgot about that and now he wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk about it.

“Stop that right now, Liam.”

“What?” Liam asked confused, he didn’t even say anything. 

“I know that look, you’re regretting wanting to tell me whatever it is that you want to tell me. So no, I’m here now and I’m not going until you spit it out.”

Fuck, Zayn knew him really well. 

He sighed. “Okay. Okay, it’s just- I don’t know where to start.”

“The beginning would be good for starters, yeah?” Zayn chuckled.

Liam rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. “Okay, uhm, so a week ago I got paid to go to this guy house and sleep withhim, okay? Nothing new about that.” Zayn nodded. “So his friend had already told him he’d never done that and that he was kind of shy, so when I got there I knew I’d had some work to do, but I didn’t expect to- didn’t expect to…” 

“Didn’t expect to what, Liam?”

“Didn’t expect to like him…” Liam finished, his voice low. He lifted his head and looked at Zayn who was looking at him with a sweet smile. Zayn knew Liam didn’t like getting attached and that everytime he started a relationship ended it right away because he felt like he wasn’t enough for anyone, he didn’t even tell him about the people he dated so he guessed there was something especial about this one. 

Zayn put his hand on Liam’s shoulder, “Tell me about him, Li.”

Liam sighed and let his head fall back and hit the sofa, “He’s skinny and a little shorter than me. He’s blond, well, not really but you get the idea, and his hair is like messy but okay and it’s soft and fluffy and he has these amazing blue eyes I think I can drown in them when I look at him, and his skin is pale and he blushes a lot, it makes him look cute” Liam smiled, remembering how cute Niall looked every time he blushed, “ He’s beautiful, Zayn,” he looked at his friend and then looked down, “and he’s the best guy I’ve ever met, really. When we- when we fucked, that night we met, he told me he was not going to do it unless I enjoyed it, and I did, best sex of my life, actually, and I mean I had too much sex for my age, you know.” He snorted. “And I don’t know, he’s all sweet and caring. And Zayn, he went to the club last night and told me he cared about me and that he didn’t care what I did, I told him he was going to get hurt but he told me it was his choice and that he already made up his mind. And he told me that he didn’t want to have sex because I had already had enough for the night and that he just wanted to kiss me, damn, he made me put clothes on, Zayn.” Zayn was listening attentive with a small smile. “Then he asked for my number and I told him I didn’t think it was a good idea, which I still think, and he told me he’ll keep on going to the club every week and that he didn’t care about the money because it is my job and he’ll sell all his stuff to keep seeing me, Zayn.” He finished and covered his eyes with his arm and let out a deep sigh. 

“Wow.” 

“Wow? That’s all you have to say?” 

“It’s just… that is really so cute, Liam, you should go get that boy like, right now.”

“I don’t know, Zayn, I don’t have the most normal life and I don’t want him to get hurt.”

“Liam, I don’t want to be insistent but, maybe it is time for you to make a change. Maybe this is a sign for you to start over.” 

“I… I don’t know.”

“Do you like him or not?”

“Well yes, but-“

“Then stop thinking and just let it flow.” 

“I know I can tell Matt I want out and he’ll let me go cause he’s like a big brother to me now, but… how am I going to keep on living? I mean, I need to eat and I need to pay my rent and I need to keep on saving if I actually want to study someday.”

“I can try and help you with that, my new job’s pretty good. We’ll see about that, Li, just, don’t let this go, okay? Don’t let that boy go, I have never heard you talking like that about someone and it was just so… nice, I don’t know.”

“Okay. Okay, I’ll think about it.”

*

The next week Niall was there as he promised and so the week after that. And it went exactly like the first time he was in the club, they just lay there and kissed a lot, and they touched a lot. Not in a sexual kind of way, but their hands went up and down their backs, their arms, their hair. 

Niall discovered that Liam liked when he put his arms around his neck to pull him closer and that the spot behind his ear was his soft spot. 

Liam discovered that Niall liked when he pulled his hair a little and that it made him moan. Liam liked Niall’s moans. He also discovered that Niall liked when he grabbed him by the waist to pull him closer, and that his collarbones where his favorite spot to be kissed (apart from his lips, obviously).

No need to say that Liam went crazy the whole week because he wanted to see the blond boy so bad, something he’ll never admit to him. So when Friday or Saturday came around (yes, sometimes Niall went on Fridays, sometimes on Saturdays, who knows) Liam was all happy and shining. 

But the fourth week Niall didn’t came to see him and he was kind of worried, maybe something happened to him? Maybe he was sick? But he decided he wasn’t going to think about that a lot, maybe he was just busy. 

But the blond didn’t go the week after that and now Liam was feeling bad, like, really bad. Because he really was thinking about quitting his job after all the time he spent with Niall, because he felt it was about time and that he was in too deep with Niall and he didn’t want this anymore. But now… what is going to happen? 

Those two weeks Liam was like ghost. He’d barely talk, or eat or go out. Even his clients complained about him, but he didn’t care, not if the blond boy wasn’t there to kiss him every week or just to see his blue eyes. 

It’s crazy how a person can turn your life around in only a month, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaaaaaaaaaaaah, so what happened to Niall?? jkjk nothing bad but all the right explanations are coming, next chapter up on Thursday! (: x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was three weeks since the last time Liam saw Niall and he wasn’t even going to get his hopes up this time. He wasn’t going to lie though, when he checked the clock and it said it was 2 a.m., he hoped that the blond boy would open the door and ran towards Liam and kissed him and told him what happened that he couldn’t go see him.  
> But that didn’t happen. But instead, at 2 a.m., he heard a knock on the door and when it opened, fluffy caramel hair and blue eyes entered the room.  
> Liam frowned in confusion, “Louis?”

2 a.m. was the time Niall always got there, which was shit because he’d already been fucked twice by that time, so he really appreciated that Niall wanted nothing more than kissing, because he was tired and sometimes sore, I mean, adding that he’d worked the previous days too. 

It was three weeks since the last time Liam saw Niall and he wasn’t even going to get his hopes up this time. He wasn’t going to lie though, when he checked the clock and it said it was 2 a.m., he hoped that the blond boy would open the door and ran towards Liam and kissed him and told him what happened that he couldn’t go see him. 

But that didn’t happen. But instead, at 2 a.m., he heard a knock on the door and when it opened, fluffy caramel hair and blue eyes entered the room. 

Liam frowned in confusion, “Louis?” he recognized the boy. 

“Yeah. Uh, hi Liam. So this is… weird.”

“Yeah, it is.” Liam answered, and threw a sheet over himself because well, this was embarrassing. He wasn’t going to have sex with this boy, no way. “So, uhm, what brings you here?”

Louis let out a sigh, “I’m here because Niall isn’t allowed here anymore.”

Liam’s eyes were wide in surprise, but then frowned, “What? Why?”

“Remember the last time he came here? I think it was like, three weeks ago, right?”, Liam nodded. “So, after that, he came the next week but the guy in the hall said he wasn’t allowed to see you anymore because he seemed too attached to you and that wasn’t right.”

“Shit. I knew this would happen.” Liam muttered to himself and fell back on the bed. 

“Look, Liam, I know you didn’t want to give Niall your number or anything because you thought you were protecting him or something but you guys need to see each other, I can see it in your eyes, you like him, and he’s a right mess, like, seriously, he’s been a zombie these past weeks, I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“I’m sorry…” Liam said in a low voice.

“Don’t. So, he came here tonight, you know, to try again, I mean, he never stopped coming to try and see you, but well, you know how it went, huh? So he doesn’t know I’m here, okay? But I thought, uhm, I thought that if you don’t want to give me your number so I can give it to him, then I could give you his so you can call him, is that okay?”

Liam didn’t say anything but thought about it for a minute, if it'll be okay to put Niall through this, but he couldn't resist, he _needed_ to see the blond, so he gave up. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s okay.” 

So Louis took a paper with a number written on it and passed it to Liam. 

“He’s probably sleeping now but you can call him in the morning if you want.” Liam nodded and Louis walked towards the door. 

“Hey, Louis?” Liam called him. 

“Yeah?” the older boy turned around to face Liam.

“Thanks, you’re a good friend.” Liam said with a small smile. 

“Just, don’t break his heart, okay?” And with that, Louis left the room. 

Hell no, he wasn’t going to fuck this up, he was going to take this opportunity, he was going to call Niall and he was going to face the facts, and if Niall still wanted something to do with him, then he already made his choice, he was going to quit this shitty life he’s had for so long. 

*

The next morning Liam woke up early feeling all nervous and anxious, he wanted to talk to Niall right now. He looked at the clock, 9:45 in the morning. He knew Niall worked at eleven, he told him that one of the nights they spend together in that horrible room at the club, so maybe he was already up. 

He took his phone where he already had the number saved as “Blondie” (how cliché, right?) and pressed ‘call’.

The line beeped four times before a sleepy Niall answered the phone. “Hello?” Liam’s breath caught up in his throat at the blond boy’s deep voice with sleep. 

“Hello?” Niall said again. 

Liam cleared his throat, “Hello, Niall?”

“Yeah, who is this?” fuck, Niall’s accent was thick when he was asleep. _‘Just as much as in bed’_ Liam thought, but ignored that thought. 

“Uhm, this is Liam.”

He heard the noise of sheets shifting like he was moving around and then Niall’s voice sounded a more awake, “Liam as in my Liam?”

Liam chuckled at that, “I like how that sounds, your Liam.”

“Uhm, sorry.” Niall said and Liam could imagine him blushing. “So, how did you get my number?”

“Louis.” He said simply. 

“But- how?” 

“He came to the club last night, we had a small talk and well, here I am, calling you.”

“That fucker” he heard Niall said at the other side of the phone. 

“He’s a good friend.” Liam said to him, “Look, he got us to talk to each other again.”

“Yeah. Did he- did he tell you why I couldn’t go see you anymore?”

“He did, yes. And don’t worry about it, blondie.”

Niall let out a happy sigh, “I missed that.”

“What? The blondie thing?”

“Yeah…”

“Blondie, blondie, blondie, blondie, blondie” Liam said with a sing song voice.

“Shut up”, Niall said laughing. 

“Sorry, I’m being stupid, it’s still too early.” He loved how he could talk to Niall about anything and he’d feel like he’d known him for his whole life. 

“You are stupid. But I still like you.”

“Good to know then.” Liam laughed. 

“So…” Niall started. 

“Yeah, so… I wanted to know if you’d like to meet with me, I’d like us to talk. I mean, if you want.” Liam told him, he sounded nervous. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d really like that.”

“Okay, we can meet after your shift at work or-“

“I don’t have to go to work today.” Niall cut him off. “We can, uhm, meet up for lunch if you want.”

“Oh, great. Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“Okay. You remember where I live?”

“Yeah, why?”

“There’s this place down the street, we can meet there if you want. I mean, I don’t know where you live but-“

“No, no, it’s okay. What time?”

“Like, at twelve? Is that okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Okay, see you later then, blondie.”

“Yeah, see you, Liam.” 

And when Liam hung up the phone, he felt like his face could split in two because of his smile. He called Zayn, who had been really worried about Liam these past weeks, to tell him he’ll meet Niall and that he’ll talk to him. He also told him that if everything went okay, he’ll quit his job, the part where he had to sleep with men, for starters, he’ll keep the dancing until he could find something more to do. He hoped everything went in his favor. 

*

Five minutes before twelve, he was entering the little place, it was nice and seemed private enough. 

He picked a table rather far away from where the rest of people there were sitting and waited for Niall to appear. 

The thought of seeing Niall again made him smile and his stomach explode with a feeling of a million butterflies. He wanted to kiss the blond boy so bad but he didn’t know if he was allowed to yet. 

Not long after, he saw Niall entering the restaurant and then scanning the room, searching for Liam. His face lighted up when he saw him and almost tripped over a chair walking towards Liam who was laughing at him.

When Niall got to the table where he was sitting he went straight to Liam and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“Well that answers my question.” Liam said and Niall looked at him with an eyebrow raised as if asking what was he talking about as he sat in front of him. The older boy laughed and added “just before you entered, I was thinking if kissing you would be okay.”

“Kissing will always be okay, Liam, what’s that question?” Niall said and chuckled. Liam smiled at him. 

“I missed you.” Niall said very, very quiet and looked down, blushing. 

Liam put his hand on Niall’s chin and lifted his face so he could watch at those perfect blue eyes. He smiled sweetly at him, “I missed you too” and gave him a little kiss on the lips. 

Niall felt like he was floating, he actually, really missed Liam, much more than he imagined. 

A waitress came and took his orders, salad and some steak. Water for Liam, beer for Niall. That was one thing Liam learned about Niall, the blond loved beer. A bit too much maybe. 

“So, how’ve you been?” Liam asked Niall. And started a small talk. 

Their food came while Niall told him about this project he was doing for uni, that he passed all his exams so far, which made Liam really proud and that work was boring as always. He also told him that he’d felt really down these past few weeks without Liam and confessed to him that the first weeks when they saw each other at the club, weekends were the only thing that kept him going. Of course the blond boy told Liam this with blushed cheeks. 

“You’re so cute when you blush, I think that might be one of my favorite things about you.”

“It’s just my irish inner self, don’t flatter yourself, Liam.” Niall stuck his tongue out and they both laughed.

“Sure it is”, Liam rolled his eyes, “whatever the reason is, it’s one of my favorite things. Same as your laugh, it’s so contagious. And your eyes.” Now it was Liam’s time to blush. “Sorry, I’m just being-”

“I love you.” Niall blurted out. His eyes went wide and he covered his mouth with his hands when he realized what he’d just said. “I- I’m sorry, Liam-“

“It’s okay, no need to apologize, blondie” he said to him reassuringly but Niall could see something in Liam’s face, like there was something holding him back, Niall thought it was what he just said.

“No, really, Liam, I’m sorry, I don’t want you to think I’m pressing you into something or-“

“Niall, stop it, it’s okay, really. It’s just- it’s not you, okay? It’s me, I- I don’t know how to do this, the whole liking, maybe being in love with someone. It’s all new because no one ever told me that before and I’m starting to think I feel the same way and I’m always paranoid that I’m going to fuck up.” Liam said, and then continued, “so if we are really going to try whatever this is, I mean, I’d like to and I hope you’d like that too, then you’ll have to forgive me because I’ll surely screw things up.”

Niall smiled at him sweetly and took his hand over the table, “You’re not going to screw up, and if you do, I’ll forgive you, I mean, we haven’t even met in normal circumstances and not even two months ago and look what we’ve already been through, hell, Liam, I’ll forgive you even if you killed a hundred people.” 

Liam lifted their hands and placed a kiss on Niall hand. “Thanks, Niall, it actually means a lot more to me than you can ever imagine.” 

Niall smiled, “I love you. I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable.”

Liam smiled big, “No, it doesn’t. Actually, sorry I haven’t said it back yet-“

Niall shook his head, “Don’t worry, I’ll wait.” And smiled at Liam.

Liam let go of Niall’s hand and sighed before speaking again, “there’s something else I want to talk to you, but not here.” 

Niall lifted an eyebrow. “We can go to mine if you want, it’s just down the street.”

“If you’re okay with that, yes, I mean, if not we can go to mine but-“

“It’s okay, shut up, you always talk too much, Liam.” Niall laughed and Liam smiled.

They paid for their meal and walked to Niall’s building. 

Once they were inside his flat, they sat on the couch, the one they were sitting the first time Liam was there. Liam smiled when he looked at the sofa and Niall looked at him confused. 

“Liam, why are you smiling at my couch?”

Liam looked at him and laughed, “nothing, I was just, remembering when we met.” 

“Oh. Well that was embarrassing.”

“No, it wasn’t! You looked so cute, blondie.” Liam threw his arm around Niall’s shoulder. He sighed. “Okay, let’s sit so I can get over this with.” 

They sat on the couch looking at each other when Liam let out a breath and started speaking, “you know how I told you I like spending time with you the first time you went to the club, right?” Liam asked and Niall nodded, “well, after those three weeks you went there I realized how shitty my life was- no, don’t look at me like that,” he added quickly when he saw the look on the blond boy’s face, like sadness, and then continued, “it’s good, it’s good I realized, I took it as a sign that it was time for me to stop.” Niall looked at him with big eyes filled with hope. Liam let out another breath and took Niall’s hands in his, “I’m going to quit my job,” Liam said and bit his lip, “for us. I mean, if you want us to be **us** -“

Niall threw himself at Liam and Liam fell back on the couch, the blond boy on top of him. Niall kissed him as if his life depended on it. 

Liam pulled away a little, “wait, Niall, wait, I haven’t finished yet.” 

Niall sat again and so did Liam, “sorry, sorry, I’m just… happy, but go on.”

“Okay. I’m- I’m going to quit the part of my job where I sleep with other men, not the- not the dancing part, I mean, hopefully I’ll do soon but I need to get another job first.”

“I’ll help you find one. Liam, I’m so proud of you, wow, this is great.” Niall said and hugged Liam.

“Yeah, you know, I only have one friend, like, one **true** friend, and I told him about you and he told me I shouldn’t let this go, more like, I shouldn’t let you go.” Liam blushed a little. 

“Wise words.” Niall said and kissed Liam. 

Once they pulled away, Liam told him “I want you to meet him.”

“Who?” Niall asked confused.

“Zayn, he’s my friend.”

“Alright, then I can thank him personally.” Niall smiled and kissed Liam again. 

*

They spend the rest of the day there, just talking and cuddling and kissing until it was time for Liam to go to the club. 

“Okay, so, I’ll talk to Matt tonight, wish me luck, luckily it’ll be my last night there.”

“It’ll go great.” Niall told him. “Are you coming back here after?”

“I don’t think so, I will be just fucked and-“

Niall rolled his eyes, “I’ve been there before, remember? I don’t care, Liam, just come back here and then you’ll tell me how it went. I’ll wait up.”

“You don’t have to, I can tell you in the morning.”

“No, I’ll be up. Now, off you go, I’ll see you later.” Niall smiled at him before planting a kiss on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about this one but yeah, sorry if it's horrible. ): Tell me what you think though, please! Next chapter will be up on saturday! (: x


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, Liam. And you think they care about you enough? They are just using you, just like everybody else does, I thought you were better, kid.”  
> “Shut up!” Liam would not accept someone talking like that about Niall, because Niall wouldn’t do that to him, wouldn’t he? “You’re wrong!” he shouted.

Liam was really nervous about this whole quitting thing. But he knew that whatever happens, he’ll fight now because he knew what he wanted and what he wanted was Niall, so he’ll just keep that in mind, no matter if things got hard. 

He got to the club earlier so he could talk to Matt, his ‘agent’ about his plans. He knew he’ll be in the floor above the club where the ‘motel’ was. So he went straight there. 

When he entered the hall, he found Matt doing some paper work, which made him wander if there was actually some paperwork to do in a strip club but didn’t ask, instead he just spoke. 

“Hey, Matt? Do you have a minute? I want to talk to you.”

“Sure, Liam. What’s up?” 

“Uhm… I don’t really know how to say it so I’ll go straight to the point.” Matt looked at him kind of confused but nodded. “I want to quit.”

Matt stared at him for a minute before burst out laughing. But Liam didn’t even move, he just stood there looking at him dead serious. 

“Are you serious, kid?” 

“Yeah, actually. I am.”

“Liam, you can’t leave, you’re one of the best here and how are you even going to keep on living? Have you found a new job already?”

“No, and no offence, Matt, that’s none of your business. And I was just talking about this thing” Liam said pointing his surrounding with his thumb, “not the strip part, but I just don’t want to keep on having sex with random people, I think it’s time for me to move on.”

“And how is still stripping moving on exactly?” 

“I’ll just keep on doing it until I find a new job and then I’m out.”

“And why exactly is this suddenly change? If I’m allowed to know.”

“I met someone.” Liam said with a shrugged. 

“Oh, Liam. And you think they care about you enough? They are just using you, just like everybody else does, I thought you were better, kid.”

“Shut up!” Liam would not accept someone talking like that about Niall, because Niall wouldn’t do that to him, wouldn’t he? “You’re wrong!” he shouted.

“You can shout all you want, Liam, you know I’m right. When was the last time you had a real relationship? I bet it was before you even started working here? It’s not like you’re bad but people don’t care about your personality, they don’t care about who you are and they are not interested in getting to know you, they just want your body, that’s what you get when you get into this business and you’ll have to live with that.”

“No.” Liam said serious. “I won’t, I’m not going to do this for the rest of my life. And you know what, I just quit everything. I almost considered you like a big brother because you took care of me, but you’re just a piece of shit, Matt.” Liam almost yelled at him, his face was turning red. “You don’t even care about me, you just care about the money you get for selling me just as the rest of the boys who work here, you are the lowest kind of person ever. And then you come and talk shit about someone that actually cares about me and tries to get me out of this shit life I had for almost three years, saying they don’t want me and that you do care about me, well that’s bullshit, you’re full of shit and you know what, I’m just leaving. I was going to stay today as a last time but I won’t, I’m going to leave and I won’t come back ever and I hope I don’t have to see you again, I’m done here. Have a good life, Matt.” And with that, Liam turned around and walked towards the door to leave.

“Don’t come crawling back when the kid breaks your heart and you need money then, pretty boy!” he heard Matt shout at him as he closed the door. 

He left the building as quick as he could and starting walking in Niall’s house direction. He wanted nothing more than to see him and hug him and kiss him and to be hold. He actually felt like crying. This was the one thing he wanted to do since he started doing it actually but never found enough reasons to do it. But now that he had one, Matt wanted to mess with his head and he wouldn’t let that happen, he knew Niall’s intentions were good and that he did care about him. But still, this wasn’t the way he expected things to be. Now he was unemployed and he needed a new job as if RIGHT NOW if he didn’t want to end up living on the streets. He could ask Niall to move with him, but he didn’t think they were ready to live together yet, not when it was all brand new. He could ask Zayn, he won’t have a problem, but he didn’t want to feel like he was bothering him. 

When he got back to Niall’s flat and rang the bell, it was barely ten thirty. Niall opened the door and looked surprised to see Liam back so early. 

“Liam, what are you doing here so ear-“

He didn’t even get to finish his sentence before being cut by Liam kissing him hard. Niall closed the door while still kissing and after a couple of minutes, pulled away and looked Liam right in the eyes. 

“Something happened.”

Liam let out a heavy breath and looked down. “Yeah… let’s sit and I’ll tell you about it.” 

So they found theirselves sitting on the couch once more, Liam with his legs crossed and his hands holding his head. Niall’s hand travelling up and down his back trying to calm him down because he looked nervous even though he still didn’t know what happened. 

“What happened, Liam?” Niall asked almost whispering.

Liam lifted his head from his hands and looked at Niall. “I just thought it would be a lot easier, you know, like, I’d just go there and tell Matt I didn’t want to work there anymore and I thought he’ll be happy for me, I considered him someone important in my life, you know, but instead he just went and said this horrible things about you and me and he just wanted to mess with my head and-“ Liam cut himself for a big intake of air. 

“Liam, what did he tell you?”

Liam’s face was red, like he was angry and frustrated and disappointed, “He said it was all a lie, that you didn’t like me, that you were just using me just like everybody else does, that I don’t matter and that you don’t care about me.”

“That’s bullshit, Liam, I hope you know that. I do care a lot about you, a lot more that you’ll ever imagine, actually. And I would never, NEVER, look at me, Liam, I would never use you like that, okay? I love you.” He said and planted a kiss on the older boy’s lips. 

“Thanks, I needed to hear that.” Liam added with a small smile, “but you know, when I got out of there, saying that I would never come back, I actually felt insecure and my mind started wandering what if, what if, what if. What if someday you realize that I’m not what you want or what you expect? What if you find someone better than me someday? After all, we’ve known each other for only two months. Shit, Niall, you don’t even know my last name or where do I live. How did we get here?” Liam asked moving a little forward and placed his face in the crook of Niall’s neck, and the blond put his arms around him.

“Your last name or where you live are irrelevant, Liam, I just care about who you are as a person, and if you live on a mansion or in a place full of garbage, I don’t care because you are so brilliant and caring and funny and you have those eyes that show everything that you are feeling and they look so sad right now and I don’t ever want them to be sad again, okay?”

“I really can’t believe you chose me over every other boy you could have, Niall, this is ridiculous.” 

“Sh, Liam, it’s not. You’re perfect, okay?”

Liam snorted, “No, I’m not, but you are though”, Liam kissed Niall on the cheek, then in the mouth. 

“Liam, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“How did you- how did you get to work there?” 

Liam sighed and looked down. Niall took Liam’s hands in his and squeezed them a little, as to show his support, then he started talking, “it was stupid, really, but when I was seventeen, I told my parents I liked boys, cause it felt like the right thing to do, you know, coming out to them, and at first it wasn’t that bad yet because they were like, in denial, but then realization took over them, my mom wasn’t really okay with it but she was trying her best, but my dad though, he started calling me a faggot and a whore and I could deal with it at first, but it just turned too much to handle and I couldn’t live like that anymore and I decided I wanted to leave and my father decided to kick me out.” Tears were forming in his eyes as he remembered how everything happened so fast. “So I packed my things and called Zayn and told him what happened and he said I could stay with him, but he still lived with his parents and I didn’t want to explain why I was suddenly living with them and I didn’t want to bother them so I needed to get some money as soon as possible. And I was once walking through the town, looking for a job and I saw the club and I thought ‘why not?’, you know, I was young and didn’t even know what I was doing. I was thankful at first that they let me work there, well, more like, dance and took my clothes off,” Liam snorted, “but now I can only think how terrible they were, letting a boy do that, you know?” A couple of tears ran down his face now but he wiped them away quickly with his hands. “And at first it was just that, people could watch but they couldn’t touch, but once I turned eighteen I got offered to… you know, have sex with people? And they told me I’d get more money out of it, and I really needed the money because I had started renting a flat that Matt got me and I was saving, well, I still am, saving for college.” Liam blushed a little.

“I didn’t know you wanted to study.” Niall said and smiled sweetly at him. 

“I know, I know, why would a stripper want to study , right?” he laughed.

“No, no, Liam, that is actually really good, I’ll help you pay for your studies.”

“I won’t let you do that, I’ll find a way. But I was actually really good in school, good grades and all.” Liam let out a sigh, “those were good times.” 

“Yeah, high school was good… so, what happened then?”

“Nothing really, my life kept on going like that until now, well, until I met you. You changed my life, blondie,” Liam ran his hands through Niall’s hair, ruffling it a little, “I don’t have any words to thank you for what you’ve done for me.” 

“Glad I could help”, Niall told him with a big smile. “Why don’t we go to bed now?” 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

So they walked to Niall’s bedroom and took off their clothes, leaving just their boxers on. It was great how they could act around each other without feeling embarrassed or ashamed, like they really trusted each other. It felt good. 

They crawled under the blankets and Niall snuggled close to Liam, who wrapped his arms around the blond. 

They stayed silent for a while, Liam running his hands through Niall’s blond locks and the younger boy letting a happy sigh escape his mouth from time to time. 

“Hey, Lili?” Niall asked. 

“Lili?” Liam asked with a mischievous tone. 

Niall blushed, “uhm, yeah, that’s how I call you up in my head. It’s pathetic, I know, sorry.” 

Liam laughed, “it’s not, it’s cute, I like it.” 

“I like you.”

“I like you too, blondie.” Liam kissed the top of Niall’s head. “What did you want to say to me?” 

“I wanted to ask you what did you want to study in college.”

“Oh. I actually wanted to be a physical education teacher or like a personal trainer.” Liam shrugged.

“Hm, that’s hot. I should have imagined that though.” Niall said laughing shortly. “You’ll do a lot of sports and you’ll get even more muscular, I like that.”

Liam laughed, “I bet you do, someone has to be manly here, isn’t it?”

Niall pulled away from Liam and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting, “I’m manly!” 

Liam laughed again, throwing his arms around Niall and pulling him closer again, “’course you are, babe, I bet you like it up the ass though.”

Niall patted Liam in the arm, “well you like that too” he said and stuck his tongue at him.

“Just if it’s you, babe.” Because it was true, he only liked it when it was him.

Niall laughed and so did Liam. “Hey, Liam?”

“What, blondie?”

“I talked to Simon after you left today, you know, my boss? He said he could maybe get you a job in a coffee place or something, I mean, I know it’s not the best wo-“

“It’s perfect. Do I get to work with you then?”

“I don’t think so, he’ll probably ask you to work in some of his other properties. But we can ask for the same shifts so we can see each other during the rest of the day.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Thanks, Niall, really, as I told you before, I can’t even begin to thank you for what you’re doing for me.”

“It’s nothing, really, you just do things for the ones you love, you know?”

Liam smiled at him and gave him a light kiss on the lips. 

They stayed in silence for some time after that conversation but there was something bugging Niall and he thought he should ask before his head explode. 

“Li?” 

“Hm?” 

“What are we?” Niall said softly. 

Liam didn’t answer for quite some time. “I don’t know, Ni, I mean, I’d love to say you’re my boyfriend but I think we should take things slow. But we can be whatever you want us to be.” 

“No, you’re right, we’ll take this slow, see what happens.” Liam smiled at him. “Can we still have sex, though?” 

Liam laughed because, “Really? Way to kill the moment, blondie.” 

“What? I’m being serious here!”

Liam couldn’t stop laughing, he loved this boy. “Of course we can, I mean, if you want to.” 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“Okay, all solved for now then.” 

Niall now turned around so his back was now pressed against Liam’s chest, and the older boy’s arms were wrapped around his waist. 

“Oh, Ni?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to meet Zayn tomorrow?”

“Yeah, of course, I have to work though.”

“Well, I can text him and tell him to come over mine for dinner, you up for that?” 

“Sure. I’ll get to know where you live.” 

“Yeah, you will. It’s pretty much like this flat, but a little less fancy maybe.”

“I don’t care, if you have food and a bed then I’m happy.” 

“Just food and a bed, not me?” 

“Not you, just food and a bed, my biggest loves.”

“Fuck you.” Liam told him.

“Gladly.” Niall laughed.

“You’re dumb.”

“You still like me.”

“I do. I really do.” And Liam placed a kiss in the back of Niall’s neck before starting to drift to sleep. 

*

The next morning, Liam woke up to a pair of lips wrapped around his cock. He opened his eyes and lifted the blankets to found a blond boy looking at him with innocent eyes while bobbing his head up and down.

“Niall, what are you- _aah_ ”, he couldn’t finished his sentence because he felt the tip of his cock hitting Niall’s throat.

Niall let go for a minute, “what does it look like I’m doing?” he said with a raised eyebrow, “now shut up and just enjoy it, okay?” 

Niall was so persistent with the whole ‘enjoying’ thing, but that’s because he knew what Liam went through and he thought it was time for him to feel good too. 

A couple of minutes later, Liam was on the edge of coming so he pulled Niall’s hair to get him to lift his head. Niall did and looked at him in confusion, “What?”

“Nothing, just- I’m close.”

Niall chuckled, “Yeah, I know.” Now Liam could see Niall’s hand working up and down his own length. Niall went to put his mouth around Liam again but Liam stopped him.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“It’s just- I’m not used to that.” Liam said with a light blush. 

“Used to what? People swallowing your cum?” Niall asked confused.

“Yeah…” 

First Niall was confused because he thought that because of his job, well, ex job now, he would have gone through that a lot but then he remembered there were some rules, and actually he liked to think that he was the one to get to do this, that Liam was his, or maybe not yet but he’d be soon, he hoped. 

“Well you’ll have to get use to it.” Niall simply said with a shrug and got back to what he was doing, Liam’s hand running through the blond boy’s hair. He came with a loud groan, his legs shaking.

He opened his eyes a minute later to see Niall let go of his cock, not a single drop of cum was there to see. But Niall was still moving his hands up and down his cock so he decided it was now his turn, so he got up from where he was lying in bed and positioned himself between Niall’s legs before taking the blond’s hand away and took his length in his mouth. 

It didn’t take too much time for Niall to cum, he let go with a long moan and the brown haired boy kept sucking him off during his high. 

Once they were done and were lying in bed breathing heavily, they agreed on showering together. And shower was pretty much the same, touching and kissing and handjobs, it was like they couldn’t get enough of their bodies. 

They then went to the kitchen and had breakfast (or more like, kissed a lot and had breakfast). And before they left the flat, Liam going home and Niall for work, they agreed the blond would go straight to Liam’s, who had wrote his address in a little piece of paper for Niall, to have dinner, and he’ll invite Zayn so they could meet each other. 

*

It was almost nine when Niall got to Liam’s flat, and he heard some voices while he approached the door. 

“Liiiiaaaaam, when is your boyfriend going to show up, I’m hungry!”

“He’ll be here any moment. And he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Yet.”

“Yet.” Liam said with a smile.

When Niall knocked on the door he could here Zayn saying “finally!” and he almost laughed. He was actually kind of nervous to meet this Zayn guy who was apparently someone important in Liam’s life, he didn’t want to ruin their friendship or make Liam feel like he’ll have to choose between the two of them. He hoped they’ll get along good enough.

So Liam opened the door quickly and his smile grew incredibly big when he saw the blond boy. He kissed him on the lips, more like a peck to be honest and Zayn let out an “aww” when he saw them.

So Niall entered the flat and Liam closed the door behind him. 

“So… Niall, this is Zayn.” He said pointing at his friend with his hand, “Zayn, this is Niall. You two better get along well or I’ll kill you.” he said laughing. 

“Hey.” Niall said and put his hand out to shake Zayn’s hand, but instead Zayn just stood up from the couch and hugged Niall really tight. He put his arms carefully around the other boy and send Liam an _‘I don’t know what’s going on?’_ look and Liam just rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend's antics. 

Zayn let go of Niall and looked at him in the eye, “You really don’t know how thankful I am you got Liam out of that shit, you must be magic, man.” Zayn said laughing. 

“Must be the irish good luck.” Niall answered back and the three of them laughed. 

Their dinner was good, they just sat there, watched football and talked a lot, Niall and Zayn got to know each other and clicked rather quickly. Liam spent most of the night just listening to them, maybe stealing the blond a kiss from time to time to which Zayn would do a puking sound just to mock them but they’d all end up laughing. He couldn’t be more thankful for these two amazing boys in his life. He felt truly happy for once, and he hoped that would last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hopefully that was good enough!  
> I'll have a busy week but I'll try to update on monday! Enjoy! (: x


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wanted to know if… if you’d like to come with me. Back home.”
> 
> Liam looked at him as if he was crazy. “Home? As in, Ireland?”

It’s been three months since Niall and Liam met, and now it was less than two weeks left for Christmas. 

Usually for this time of the year, Niall would fly back home to go spend Christmas and New Year with his family, and so did his friends, and then they’ll come back and talk a lot about how that week was and tell each other stupid stories about how some of their relatives got drunk and did something stupid and they’d all laugh about it. 

For Liam it was quite the opposite though, he wished he could spend that especial moment of the year with his family but he knew he’d never be welcomed back in the house that was once his home. Zayn always left to go back to Bradford, where he was from originally, to visit his family and spend some time with them as he didn’t have enough time or money to go during the year. So Liam always spent holidays alone in his flat just as any other day. Sometimes he looked through the window, looked at the sky and the fireworks and then at people’s happy faces because that was really the time of the year you got to spent with the ones you love and then he’d feel sad and alone and realize he actually had no one. But this year was different though, he had someone who he loves and he loves him back, or at least that’s what he said. But he didn’t know what were Niall’s plans for his holidays, he’ll wait and see. 

*

Liam did get the job at a coffee shop, he worked in the morning, just like Niall. He used the money he earned to pay his rent and saved the rest for studying, if he was lucky, he’d be able to start college next semester. Niall was so happy when he told him about that, he’d hugged him and kissed him and then smiled at him all day and Liam actually felt the love and he was so thankful for that. 

There were only ten days left for Christmas and Liam still haven’t got anything for Niall so he thought he’d just ask as they were just lying in bed doing nothing. 

“Hey, Ni?”

“Hm?” 

“What do you want me to get you for Christmas?”

“Your ass.” Niall replied cheekily and chuckled, Liam rolled his eyes and laughed. 

“You don’t need to wait until Christmas for that.”

Niall laughed louder. “I know. I don’t know, Li, you don’t have to get me anything.”

“But I want to! Come on, there has to be something you don’t own yet but want to.”

 _‘Yeah, you’_ , Niall thought, but didn’t say it aloud. “I don’t know, I’ll let you know if I come up with something.” 

“Okay.” Liam answered, but he knew Niall wouldn’t. 

“Hey, Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing for Christmas?”

Niall was met with silence. He lifted his head from Liam’s chest to look him in the eye. “Liam?”

“I- Nothing, I usually do nothing for holidays, I just stay at home.” Liam said with a shrug, he wanted to sound indifferent but Niall could see the look in his eyes, like he was hurt, something like pain. 

“Oh.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going back home, see my family… I wanted to ask you something though.”

“Ask away.”

“I wanted to know if… if you’d like to come with me. Back home.”

Liam looked at him as if he was crazy. “Home? As in, Ireland?”

“Yeah…” Niall blushed.

“Niall are you nuts?! You really want me to go to Ireland?!”

“Yeah… I know we didn’t know each other that long but I kind of imagined you’d stay here so I thought I’d ask you, I mean, if you want to, because I’d really like you too.” Niall blushed. “And you won’t have to pay, I’ll do it.”

“No! But- but what about your parents?”

“They already know about you.” Niall snuggled closer to Liam. 

“Do they, really?”

“Yeah, why?” Niall asked confused.

“No, Niall, do they really KNOW about me?”

“Oh- oh! No, they don’t, but I don’t get to choose that, you do, it’s your life, Liam, you can tell about your past to whoever you want to, you can tell ‘em if you want, or we can never tell ‘em, it’s up to you, really, I don’t care.”

Liam just laid there, looking at the ceiling thinking about how can the blond boy be so perfect and how lucky he was to have him.

“Liam?” 

Niall’s voice got him out of his thoughts. “Hm?”

“Uhm… would you like to?”

“I… I don’t know, Ni, I don’t want to ruin your holidays with your family and I don’t want to feel like some stranger so you’ll have to be all over me all the time.”

“I don’t mind being all over you though” Niall said and moved to be straddling Liam.

Liam chuckled at that and rolled his eyes, “I bet you do.” 

“Say yes?” Niall told him and lowered his face to give Liam a kiss. “Please?” he kissed him again. “Please please please?” he asked all between kisses while he ran his hands through Liam sides. 

“Hm… I don’t know, maybe some more kisses will convince me?” Liam said trying to look innocent. 

Niall chuckled and brought his lips to Liam once again and kissed him slowly. Once they pulled away he looked at the brown haired boy with questioning eyes.

“Oh, fuck it, who would say no to you?” Liam said. 

Niall smiled big and kissed him once more before going back to Liam’s side, snuggling close. 

“Thanks, Li, you have no idea how happy this makes me.” 

Liam smiled at him and kissed his hair. 

They laid there in silence and Liam couldn’t stop thinking about how crazy this all was, he was flying to fucking IRELAND for Christ’s sake and he would meet Niall’s parents. Just the thought made him nervous. He didn’t know if he’ll tell them his story, he’ll just wait and see if they’d get along. From what Niall told him, they seemed to be really nice and he didn’t have any problem with their son being gay as long as he was happy, he hoped his parents were like that, but thinking about that was just a waste of time. 

Liam was lying with his back against the mattress, Niall on his side, arm wrapped around Liam’s waist while one of Liam’s hand has his fingers intertwined with Niall’s on his waist and his other arm was around the blond’s shoulders, while Niall’s face was in the crook of the older boy’s neck.

After some time of not talking at all, Niall with his eyes closed and his breath even, Liam let out a long sigh “I love you so much, blondie”, he whispered, thinking the blond was asleep and turned his face a little to place a kiss in Niall’s forehead.

“I love you too, Li.” Niall smiled against his skin and tightened his grip on his waist. 

*

Niall got their tickets and they were flying on the 23 in the late afternoon and were supposed to arrive there the same day as it was a short flight. 

Liam was now in his flat, bag already packed, waiting for Niall to come pick him up to go the airport. He couldn’t believe this was happening, it was crazy. 

He bought a lot of new clothes during the week, he wanted Niall’s parents to have a good first impression of him. He decided he was not going to tell the blond’s parents about his past and if they asked, he’ll say he’s been working a few jobs to save money to go to college. And they both agreed that if they ask how did they met they’ll tell them it was because of Louis. Well that wasn’t a complete lie, wasn’t it? 

The bell rang and brought him out of his thoughts. He took his bag and went to the door, he opened it to find a very smiley Niall waiting for him. 

“Your face’s going to split into two if you keep on smiling like that” Liam laughed while he closed the door. 

Niall laughed with him, “Sorry, I’m just so happy, I haven’t been home since last holidays.”

Liam looked at him and smiled. Niall gave him a quick kiss on the lips and intertwined their fingers while they started walking to exit the building. 

The ride to the airport wasn’t long but Liam was starting to feel nervous, he’s never done this before, never met someone’s parents, hell, Niall wasn’t even his boyfriend yet. But he was planning on asking him soon. 

When they got to the airport, they did all the check in, and before he could realize what was happening he was already on the plane. 

Okay, so Liam was **really** nervous and Niall could see it, it was written all over his face, the way he was looking outside the window, the way his shoulders were tensed, his jaw was clenched. 

“Liam.”

The brown haired boy turned his head abruptly to look at Niall like he was just brought up from his little world. 

“What?”

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Liam asked confused. 

“Being nervous, you look like you want to jump off the window.”

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just- I’m- I can’t- ugh.” Liam couldn’t even explain himself. He let out a long sigh and put his hands to cover his face. 

Niall took Liam’s hands and intertwined their fingers and with his free hand he cupped Liam’s chin so he was looking at him. 

“Hey, nothing’s gonna happen, alright? You’ll be great.” Niall flashed him a big smile and leaned in to kiss Liam on the lips. Liam seemed to relax at that and pressed his lips harder against Niall’s. 

Niall pulled away and giggled, “we’re in a plane, Li, we can’t.” 

Liam blushed a little, and laughed, “sorry, sorry.”

The rest of the flight was spent talking about random topics, but most of all, Niall telling Liam about all the things he wanted to show him when he was there. Liam just listened to all the blond had to say and smiled and said yes to everything because who was he to say no to such beautiful boy? 

Not long after, the plane was landing and his nerves were back. Niall’s parents were going to the airport to pick their son and that was going to be in literally less than half an hour. 

Once they got their bags back and were walking towards the exit of the airport, Liam let out a heavy long sigh. Niall took his hand and intertwined their fingers and squeezed them and for some reason, Liam felt a lot better, like the blond boy was there by his side and he was supporting him. 

He saw a couple waving their hands at Niall from the distance and saw Niall smile really big and waved him back as he sped up his pace. 

In less than a minute Niall was hugging their parents and Liam stood behind him smiling, he was so happy for him, he wished his family was like that. 

Once Niall let go of his parents, he turned to Liam and took his hand. 

“Mum, dad, this is Liam. Liam, this is my mum and my dad.” He smiled. 

“Nice to meet you.” Liam said, and took his hand out to stretch Niall’s dad one. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, son.” Niall’s father smiled at him.

Niall’s mum went for a hug though. Liam was a little hesitant at first but then put his arms around her, it was a good feeling. 

“I’m so glad to meet you, Niall told us a lot about you!” 

Liam turned to look at Niall who was blushing a little but then looked at his mum again, “hope those were good things!” and they all laughed. 

*

Once they were back at Niall’s house, Niall led him to his old bedroom.

“Sorry my bed is not that big as it is back home.”

“It’s alright, blondie, I don’t mind sharing.” Liam winked at him. 

They spent the rest of the day with the blond’s family, who Liam found really nice. His mum talked a lot and he seemed really happy to see her son happy and his dad was really proud of Niall. They told him they met because they had a friend in common and that Liam worked in a coffee shop too, and that he was starting college next semester. 

That night, Niall’s brother, Greg, was there too with his wife and they both hugged Liam too. He felt content because everyone in Niall’s family seemed to like him, and he actually liked all of them too. They were really really great. 

They had dinner and it was all delicious and Liam helped Maura do the dishes after they ate and she told him she thought Liam was a good guy and that she’d never seem her son so happy, which made Liam smile really big. After they finished, Maura left saying she was going to bed and saying good night to him. He was about to enter the living room when Niall appeared out of who knows where and pulled him inside the kitchen again and kissed him.

“Hmm, I missed that. Couldn’t do it with everyone watching.”

Liam laughed, “you’re dumb.”

Niall kissed him some more and started nibbling at Liam’s earlobe while pulling his arms around his neck. 

Liam tried to pull him away, “Niall, I don’t think this is the right time or place to-“

“Shh, everyone’s gone to bed now.” Niall said kissing Liam’s neck and then went up to his ear again to say, “want to go have sex in my childhood’s room?” 

Liam looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “is this some kind of weird fantasy of yours?” 

Niall chuckled, “I never thought about it until now but it’d be hot, don’t you think?” 

Liam laughed, “No, Ni, what if your parents or your brother hear us?”

“We’ll be quiet, please? You can kiss me all the time while you fuck me so I won’t be that loud.” Niall said and kissed him. 

Liam felt himself going hard at Niall’s words. “You whore.” Liam chuckled.

“You love me.”

“I do, I do. Come on, let’s go.” Liam took Niall’s hand and they went upstairs to their room. 

Once there they got rid of their clothes and were grinding against each other in the bed, Liam on top of the blond boy. 

Liam put his fingers in front of Niall’s mouth and he sucked them, then took them out and place them in front of Niall’s hole. He lowered his face and kissed Niall as he started pushing his finger inside him and started moving it in and out. He kept doing that for a while until he pushed a second finger and a third later. 

Not long after, Niall was pushing back onto his fingers and pulled back a little from Liam’s mouth to speak, “Li, please”, he said, half moaning half whispering. 

Liam took his fingers out and turned them around so Niall was on top, “come on, babe, ride me” Liam smirked and Niall smirked back. 

Niall took Liam’s erection and lowered himself slowly, opening his mouth in pleasure but no sound came out. He then kept still for a couple of minutes till he got used to the feeling of Liam inside him and kissed him until Liam pulled a little. 

“Ni, do you- do you think you can move now?”

“Yeah, sorry.” He said and started moving slowly. 

He lifted his hips until just the tip of Liam’s cock remained inside and then lowered himself back. He kept a slow rhythm until Liam got kind of desperate and turned them over so he was on top again so he could thrust inside the blond. He kept kissing him and swallowing his moans which were getting louder as he was reaching his orgasm. 

Liam lowered his hand and took Niall’s cock and started tugging until he was coming between their bodies. That sent Liam over the edge and exploded inside Niall. He then lowered his face a little so he could lick Niall’s cum off his chest. 

Liam then pulled out of the blond’s boy and that he didn’t use a condom. 

“Fuck.” He muttered. 

“What is it, Li?” asked Niall, still breathing heavy. 

“Forgot to use a condom.”

Niall chuckled, “it’s okay. You’re clear, right?”

“Yeah, I am.” Liam answered, he got tested frequently because well, he had to if he didn’t want to get some nasty disease because of his now ex job. 

“Then there’s nothing to worry about” Niall said and kissed Liam. 

*

The day after was already Christmas Eve so the family spent almost the whole day cooking and doing preparations.

During the afternoon, Niall was sitting next to Liam on the couch, or more like, almost sitting on his lap while Liam’s hands were around his waist and suddenly the blond’s mom appeared from behind the sofa holding a mistletoe above their head and smiled at them. 

Liam looked at Niall with rosy cheeks. 

“Come on, boys, I haven’t seen you kiss yet!” Niall’s mom exclaimed.

Niall laughed and took Liam’s face between his hands and place a kiss on his lips, a small smile on his lips. 

The rest of the day was quiet, the dinner was perfect, the food was delicious and Niall’s family treated Liam as if he was already part of them, they made him feel at home and that made Liam feel really warm inside. 

Every Christmas night, before going to sleep, Niall made a Christmas wish, that was a tradition for him, he’s been making those since he was little. They didn’t always get real but it was worth trying. This year, Niall wished Liam would ask him to be his boyfriend.

The next morning, they all opened their presents, Liam got Niall some new guitar picks and some cd’s for his collection. And Niall got Liam a new Batman t-shirt and some new clothes.

*

They been in Ireland for five days now, Niall show Liam a lot of places from his childhood, his primary school, his high school, he even got to meet some of his friends. Niall’s favorite park when he was little and his favorite music shop. 

Liam wanted to ask the blond to be his boyfriend but he wasn’t sure if asking him while they were at his house with all his family would be a good idea, so he asked Niall if they could go out for dinner that night to some fancy place, which the blond accepted, of course. 

They both wore some nice clothes and shoes and got the restaurant they made reservations for dinner. They ordered some fine wine and their food. They talked a lot about their future plans for next year, Liam being really excited about finally starting college. 

When they were finished with their meal and a dessert they shared, Liam thought it was time. 

“Uhm, Ni?” he said very quiet. 

“Yeah? Are you okay? You’re very quiet all of a sudden”, Niall said worried. 

Liam let out a long sigh, “I am, I am, sorry. I wanted to ask you something though.”

“You can ask me whatever you want, Liam, I’m listening.”

“Look, Niall, I don’t know if this is the right time or the right place or if you’ll say yes but-“

“Yes.” Niall said very confident and moved to kiss Liam on the mouth before pulling away, “ask me anyways.”

Liam smiled at him, “would you be my boyfriend?”

Niall’s smile couldn’t get any bigger. 

*

The rest of the week, including New Year was great, they spent more time with Niall’s family and Liam was really starting to love them, the blond’s father even told Liam he thought he was the right guy for his son and Liam though he was going to cry. 

They got drunk with Niall’s borther on New Year’s night and sang really loud and terrible and had really drunk shower sex before going to sleep, which was surprising because they couldn’t even stood still but who knows. 

He got to listen to a lot of childhood stories from Greg and Niall and they laughed until tears were running down their faces because of some stupid things they’ve done. 

When it was time for them to come back home, they left with Liam promising he’ll be back with Niall as soon as they could and thanking them for some amazing holidays. 

*

When they got home, first thing they’ve done was call their friends to see each other and share news. 

They all went to Liam’s house, Louis and Harry got to know him better and clicked rapidly and so did Zayn, who was of course invited. 

Hopefully Liam would call all of him friends and his life would keep getting better, but he thought he couldn’t get any happier than he was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late! It's still monday though, haha.  
> I think you'll have to wait for a few days for the next chapter, because I had the rest written but I think I'm going to change it so it might take some time but I'll update as soon as possible. Hope this is good enough and let me know what you think! (: x


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is that?”  
> “A letter.”  
> Niall almost chuckle but decided it wasn’t a good moment to laugh. “Yeah, I know, but who send it to you?” Niall reached for the envelope in the table.  
> Liam followed his movements and didn’t say anything for a moment and then said in a very low voice “… my mum.”

Liam and Niall had been out for the day, just walking around town and buying unnecessary things for their houses, and right now they were just in the corner of Niall’s flat when Liam heard someone calling his name.

“Liam?” he heard first, he turned around, “Liam!” 

_‘Oh God’_ , he thought, but instead he put a smile on his face. Niall looking confused as ever. Was he some friend of Liam he didn’t know? Or maybe they had something in the past? Well, he was about to found out, right?

The guy calling Liam’s name approached them, “Liam! Long time no seeing you!” 

“Yeah… how’ve you been?”

“Good, good.” He turned his face to look at Niall. “So he’s the one who’s got you out” the guy said, raising an eyebrow.

“Uhm…” Niall said and turned to look at Liam who was already answering him.

“Yeah. Yeah he is.” He squeezed his hand and turned to smile at Niall who smiled back.

“Awe, you two are so cute.” The guy said and stuck his hand out. “Sorry, I haven’t introduced myself, I’m Max, Liam’s old adventures partner” he finished, turning his face to Liam and winking at him.

Niall shook his hand hesitantly, “I’m Niall.”

“Nice to meet you Niall” he told him with a smirk. “I gotta go now but it was nice to see you” he told Liam and gave him a hug, which Liam reciprocated hesitantly with one arm because he didn’t let go of Niall’s hand with the other. “Maybe you should come over the club one night, bring him with you, you know?” he winked at them and turned and started walking away. 

They stood there for a moment and then kept walking towards Niall’s flat. 

After a few moments, Niall decided to talk, “Old adventures partner?” he asked Liam with a raised eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

“Well, uhm” Liam said, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand, “it means we worked together and…”

“And?”

“AndImighthavesleptwithhimacoupleoftimes?”

“Sorry?” Niall asked, opening the door to his flat, even though he understood what Liam said.

The older boy let out a sigh while entering and walking towards the sofa. “I slept with him a couple of times. But it was a long time ago, okay?”

“Okay.”

“That’s all? You’re not going to ask me about it or anything?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Well, no, but-“

“Liam” Niall said firmly and sat next to him in the sofa, “it’s okay. I know what you’re thinking. You think I’ll start doubting you because of what you’ve done in the past or who you were and that I’ll dump you. Well let me tell you one thing, yeah? That’s not going to happen. I trust you. I know you love me and you’re not going to get rid of me any time soon.”

Liam looked at him with an unreadable expression, or more like, a mix of many feelings. “I… I’m sorry” he said in a whisper.

“What are you sorry for?” Niall asked him confused. 

“For being like this all the time, for being insecure about me, about us. I swear I’m trying to change it but it seems like there always someone or something there to remind me everything I’ve done wrong and that I don’t deserve all the good things I have right now.”

Niall looked at him, eyebrow furrowed. “That’s bullshit and you know that.”

“It’s not, Niall. It’s not the first time this happens to me. Fuck, I- I was hoping we didn’t have to have this conversation” Liam said standing up and started walking around the room. 

“What are you- did something happen?” asked the younger boy, a mix of worry and confusion on his face. 

“No, I mean- nothing really happened, but I just keep bumping into men who used to go to the club and they always say nasty things to me or hate on me, and this one time I bumped into another guy who works there and just- I just want to forget about that, about all the people I met and everything I’ve done but it’s like life won’t let me do it.”

Niall smile at him sadly and stood up and went to Liam and put his arms around his shoulders, Liam’s arms instantly went to his waist. “That’s not what you have to do, Li. You don’t need to forget about that, you should be proud of how much has changed during this time, about everything you have achieved and focus on how happy you are now, don’t let those people bring you down, okay? You are amazing and your past or what you’ve done does not define you, you changed, you are a better person now, you are focusing on the important and that’s what matters.” He let go of Liam and looked at him, his eyes were watery, tears about to start falling.

“You are amazing, you know that?” Liam asked him and pulled him closer again. 

“So are you, Liam, and I want you to know that, I don’t care if I have to tell you every day, I’ll do it until you believe it.”

Liam smiled at him, “I love you” he said and kissed Niall. 

The blond smiled into the kiss and answered once they pulled apart, “I love you too.”

*

The day passed quickly after their conversation and they just spend their day cuddling and being cute.

Now Liam was opening the door to his flat, to find an envelope on the floor. He closed the door with an eyebrow raised in confusion as he took the envelope and turned it to see if there was something written there. Oh, and it was. 

His eyes went big when he saw the handwriting. _‘This is not possible, it can’t be’_ he thought. 

He sat there on the floor with the envelope in his hands, not knowing if he wanted to know what was on the inside. 

He needed someone there. He took his phone and was about to call Zayn but changed his mind quickly and dialed Niall’s number without even thinking.

The line beeped three times before an irish accent answered. “Miss me much?” Niall asked, a spark of laugh in his voice.

Liam didn’t answer, he was in trance. 

“Liam?” Niall asked worried. 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s me, uhm, do you- do you think you can come over?”

“Sure, Li. You don’t sound good, did something happen?”

“I- I’m not sure yet.”

“I’m on my way, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Thanks.” He said and then hung the phone. 

*

Not even fifteen minutes had gone before someone rang the bell. Liam stood up from his couch and went to the door, opened it and went back to sit where he was, leaving a very confused Niall standing on the door. 

The blond entered the flat and closed the door, walking slowly towards Liam who looked as if he was about to explode with a hundred emotions. 

“You alright there, Li?” Niall asked tentatively and sat next to him.

Liam didn’t answer, he just pointed with his finger at the envelop lying in the coffee table. 

Niall looked at it and then back at Liam with a _‘I don’t know what’s going on’_ confused look, so decided to ask. 

“What is that?”

“A letter.”

Niall almost chuckle but decided it wasn’t a good moment to laugh. “Yeah, I know, but who send it to you?” Niall reached for the envelope in the table.

Liam followed his movements and didn’t say anything for a moment and then said in a very low voice “… my mum.”

Niall look at Liam with an expectant look, waiting for him to say something more, but he didn’t. 

“You haven’t opened it yet.”

“No…”

“Do you want to?”

“I don’t know.”

“Maybe it’s something good.”

“Maybe it’s something bad.”

Niall glared at Liam. “Well you’ll never find out if you don’t open it.”

“I’m scared.” Liam admitted, his voice almost a whisper. Niall never saw him like that, he knew about his story but he didn’t knew what was inside the envelope and that made him nervous even though he was doing really good at acting calm.

“What do you think it is inside?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I want to know.”

“Well, you don’t have to open it, we can just throw it away and move on.” Niall said with a shrug.

Liam took the letter from his hands and held it close, “but what if she says she wants to see me? Or that she misses me or…” Niall smiled at the little hint of hope he could see in the older boy’s eyes because that’s what he wanted, but Liam’s eyes changed and continued talking, “nah, I’m sure she won’t say any of that, she hates me.” He finished with a sigh and dropped the letter to the floor.

Niall lifted it, “Liam, if you don’t open that letter I will.” 

Liam look at him as if he didn’t know what to do. “Okay… okay.” 

Niall handed him the letter and he look at the envelope and sighed. He then opened it. Liam lifted his eyes to look at Niall who gave him a nod of encouragement. 

He took the paper out of the envelope and unfolded it. 

“Read it with me?” Liam asked. 

“Of course, babe” Niall said and moved closer so he could read the paper. 

_Liam,_

_I know it’s been a long time since we saw or talked to each other, but as your mother, I felt the need to know about you._

_I know haven’t been the best mother ever, not even close, but I want to try and make things right, I wish I could say the same about your dad but… well. I understand if you don’t want to know about me but I would really appreciate if you at least take the time to write me back or to call or if you want, to meet me._

_I miss you, Liam. I miss you a lot. And I feel like the worst mother ever for letting you walk out of my life being so young and inexperienced. I’d like to know if you’re at least right._

_Hope you’re right and that you’ll come back at me after this._

_Love,_

_Mum_

It wasn’t a long letter, just her expressing her feelings. Niall looked at Liam to see his reaction but he couldn’t see anything. 

“Li, you okay there?”

Liam took the letter and threw it to the floor, standing up quickly, anger in his eyes. “This is a joke” he said with a low voice and a bitter tone, “why is she trying to mess with me after all this time?” he yelled, surprising Niall. 

“Li, I don’t think-“

“No!” Liam yelled at him, “don’t even try, you have no idea how it feels to be abandoned by your parents, you don’t know, you have a perfect family who loves you and I just have this shitty parents who hate me and now are trying to fuck me up even more. I don’t care about her.”

“I’m sorry.” Niall said slowly and looked down, he didn’t want Liam to be mad at him, he’ll respect him. 

Liam looked at the blond boy sitting in the couch looking down, and let out a sigh walking to the couch and sitting down. 

“I’m sorry, Ni, I didn’t mean to yell at you, it’s just- I don’t know what to do, what is that letter suppose to mean?”

“It’s okay, Li, really” he answered with a small smile, “I think it means she wants to see you again, I think you should try.” 

Liam looked down to think about it and a hesitance look appeared on his face. “I don’t know, what if this ends up bad? I don’t want to go through that again.”

“I don’t think it’s going to end like that, Li. And if anything goes wrong, you’re not alone anymore, I’m here and I’ll pick you up, I’ll help you through it.”

Liam looked at him and smiled a little, “really, Niall, how are you so amazing?”

“I think it’s you, you made me amazing” the blond said back.

“Oh, shut up” Liam said, rolling his eyes but with a small smile anyways.

“So, what do you say? Should you write back?”

“Yeah, I’ll write her back and I’ll send the letter. I wonder how she knew where I live.”

“Good question, actually. I guess we’ll find out when we see her. I mean, when you see her.”

“We. When we see her, you’re coming with me or I’m not going.”

“Okay. Let’s start writing then.”

*

_Mum,_

_I don’t know what to say, really, it’s been so long since I heard about you, and at first I didn’t want to write back or anything, but I have someone here with me who convinced me to, saying it was good for me, so I hope you changed for good and appreciate that._

_We can meet if you want, there’s this restaurant I know, I’ll write the address at the end of the letter, we can meet there for lunch on Saturday._

_See you,_

_Liam_

That was everything Liam wrote, not sharing any information about his life or how he felt. 

They went to the post office and send it that afternoon. They hope she’ll come up on Saturday.

*

Saturday came quickly and before they knew they were on their way to the restaurant. Once there, they chose a table on a corner, far from the windows. A waitress came up to ask them if they were ready to order but they told her they were waiting for someone else so she told them it was okay and that she’ll be back in a few minutes then. 

A couple of minutes after that, Liam’s breath caught in his throat and Niall lifted his eyes to look at a woman coming through the door, looking around to see his son. His eyes seemed sad and worried, but they warmed up once she saw Liam. 

No need to say Liam was nervous as fuck and wanted to leave as soon as he saw his mother, but he reassured himself that he could do it. 

The woman approached the table and once she was in front of them, she spoke, “Liam.”

“Mum” was all he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so much to update! This chapter it's kind of short, I'm sorry, but I hope it'll make it for the wait.  
> Let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as I can, thank you for reading! (: x


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Liam,” he said once they were face to face, “it’s nice to see you son.”
> 
> “Hi dad,” Liam said back, “it’s nice to see you too. Thank’s for letting us come over.”
> 
> His father nodded and turned his face to look at Niall, “You must be Niall, right?”

“Liam.”

“Mum” was all he answered. 

And then suddenly she smiled and silent tears started running through her face. Liam looked at her in confusion and I just smiled at her.

She took a sit in front of us and extended his hand on the table for Liam to took it. And he did, kind of hesitantly at first but he did nonetheless. 

“I missed you Liam” she said with a sad expression on his face. 

“I missed you too, mum” he answered her but with a low voice and looked down, with some sort of sad expression. 

She then turned his face a little to look at me, “and I guess you are that person who convinced Liam to write back to me. Thank you, really.” 

Niall gave a nodded and smiled a little, “I’m Niall.”

She let go of Liam’s hand and shook the blond’s one, “it’s nice to meet you, Niall, my name’s Karen” she smiled at the blond.

Liam suddenly spoke “uhm, yeah, mum, he’s my boyfriend.” Liam said kind of awkwardly and Niall thought he said that as if he was testing his mother, to see her reaction when he said it. But nothing happened. 

“Don’t give me that look, Liam” he told him when she saw the expectant look on his face, “I told you, I changed, and for good. I really don’t care who you are with as long as it makes you happy.” 

Liam’s lips curled upwards a little, smiling slightly. “Thanks, mum.”

“You don’t have to thank me, I should have told you that since the very beginning, I’m sorry it’s come to this”, she said with a sheepish smile. 

“Don’t worry.” 

“So… how’s life, Li? What have you been up to all this time?”

Liam’s head turned to look at Niall and he smiled at him, as if supporting the slightly older boy in whatever he wanted to say, even though the blond didn’t think Liam was going to tell his mother what he’s been doing these past couple of years. 

“Uhm… nothing too relevant, really, just working here and there to save money to go to college”, Liam decided to lie, it was better that way, at least for now. 

“Oh… so nothing’s changed, then?”

“No… well, I mean, I have Niall now” he took Niall’s hands in his and intertwined their fingers while looking at him with a big smile on his face which Niall reciprocated. 

“You two look so happy, how long have you been together? How did you meet?” she asked, kind of excited to get to know Niall and to be a part of Liam’s life again.

Niall spoke first, “uhm, we haven’t been together for a long time, actually, we met in September last year, so… four months, maybe? I don’t like to keep track of time, I’d rather enjoy it” he shrugged, “and we met because of a friend we have in common” he finished. Liam looked at him, a silent ‘thank you’ on his face and Niall smiled at him. 

“Oh, that’s good. You have a different accent though, where are you from?”

“I’m from Ireland, ma’am.”

Liam laughed at the statement and added, “he’s so proud of being irish is ridiculous.” 

“Oh, shut up” Niall told him and pouted at him and Liam wanted to kiss that pout off his face. So he did. And then he remembered his mum sitting there so he pulled away, “sorry” he said. 

“You don’t need to be sorry, Liam, really, it’s fine! He’s your boyfriend, why wouldn’t you kiss him?”

Liam smiled at her and then suddenly his face fell. “How’s dad?”

She sat a little more straight and let out a deep sigh, “he’s okay. I’ve been talking to him about you, things are progressing but not too fast, it’s getting there though, slowly, but I’m going to change his mind, Li, I promise.” 

Liam smiled sadly, remembering all his childhood memories together with his dad, “it’s okay, mum, you can’t force him.” 

“I’m not forcing him, Liam, he’s your father, he needs to accept you for who you are and that is not your fault and neither is his. It’s stupid, really. You know, I realized that short before you left, but with your father still being angry and both of us being confused, I was… I don’t know, I didn’t know what to do and I didn’t have enough courage until now because I thought you hated me so bad, and maybe you did, I wouldn’t blame you for that.” 

“I don’t hate you, I never did but I did thought you hated me, when dad kicked me out I was just… I don’t know, it surprised me, I didn’t know what to do and I wanted to go back home so bad but I thought it would make things worse. But that doesn’t matter anymore, okay?”

“Okay,” she said smiling, “we can leave all that behind.” 

Niall spend all the time they were talking just studying Liam’s mother expressions and features, Liam looked a lot like her. She seemed a very kind woman but she seemed tired, like she’d been dealing with a lot in her life. Well, these past years surely weren’t the best years of her life, weren’t they?

“Oh, anyways, mum” Liam continued, “how did you know where I live?”

“Oh, I don’t know where you live. I gave Zayn the letter but I asked him not to give it to you personally.”

“Oh. So Zayn already knows about this.”

“Yes, he kind of does, but it took me a lot of time to convince him. You know I haven’t spoke to him since you left after now even though I talk to his mum a lot, but when I told him I want to contact you, he was hesitant at first and he told me he wasn’t sure if you’ll want that, but I kept on asking and I insisted so much he gave up.” 

“I’m glad he did then. And I’m glad to have you back, mum” he smiled sincerely at her. 

They went to Liam’s flat after lunch so Liam and his mum could keep talking and caught up with their lives. Niall stayed there as a support for his boyfriend, for what Liam was very grateful, he’ll thank Niall later. 

Niall and Karen got on really good too, which was another reason to make Liam even happier. It was like everything was turning great in his life lately. 

Niall told Karen he was studying to be a music mayor and Liam that he wanted to be a P.E. teacher and his mother answered saying that he had always liked sports and that she wasn’t surprised, and then proceeded to tell Niall about Liam’s adventures and how much he liked running around and doing sports when he was a child. Some of them were embarrassing, which made Liam blush and _‘shut uuuup mum, that’s embarrassing!’_ but the blond found it really cute actually and they all laughed. 

When it was getting dark, Liam’s mother decided it was time to head back home, but not without saying she’ll visit soon to check up on them, telling Liam she was glad he accepted her back, and telling Niall he was a good guy and that Liam was happy to have him, which made Niall smile really big and thanked her. 

Once Karen was out of the flat, Liam decided to call Zayn, he needed to tell him about everything that happened. And not half an hour later, Liam’s best friend was ringing the bell.

“Hey, Li, Niall. What’s up guys?” he asked once he was inside. 

“We just spent the day with Liam’s mum!” Niall exclaimed.

Zayn’s face showing confusion, “what?”

“We know you slip that letter under my door, Z, don’t worry.”

“Yeah, well, but things escalated pretty quick, didn’t they?” 

“Yeah, but it’s okay, he really has changed, he even told us he’s working on my dad now, you know, to see if we can at least get to talk to each other.”

“That’s great, Li. Are you guys going to see her any time soon, then?”

“Well, she told us she’ll visit soon, so I hope so, I like her” Niall said smiling. 

Zayn laughed a little, “good to know your relationship with your future mother in law’s good then”, he said which made Liam and Niall blush a little but smiled anyways. 

The rest of the night was spent eating dinner and watching some football matches, the boys telling Zayn about their day and Niall telling him how happy he was for Liam. 

*

The boys kept on seeing Karen for a month, not everyday but enough for Liam to feel like they were making up for their lost time. 

It was a Saturday afternoon, he was hanging at Niall’s, they were about to go shopping, when his phone started ringing, his mother’s name on the caller I.D., he picked up quickly.

“Hi mum, how’s it going?”

“Hi, Li. Everything’s good. How’s Niall?”

Liam laughed, “you like him, huh? He’s doing good too.” 

“Good to know. Listen Li, I have something to ask you.”

“Yeah, tell me.”

“Uhm… I conviced your dad to have you and Niall for lunch tomorrow, I think it’s a good-“

“Are you sure it is a good idea, mum? I don’t care about me being called names by him or anything, but I don’t want Niall to go through that.”

“No. No, Li, it’ll be fine, I promise. Just come, please? He’ll behave.”

Liam let out a sigh and didn’t answer for a minute and after thinking about it, he replied, “okay, we’ll be there, mum.” 

“Thanks, Li. See you tomorrow then, love you!”

“Yeah, alright. See you mum.” 

And just as he hung up the phone, Niall entered the room. “Who was that?” he asked. 

“My mum."

“Oh, what did she say?”

“She want us to go have lunch at her house tomorrow, so I can see my dad.”

“Really?” Niall asked walking towards where Liam was standing, “that’s great, Li!”

“Yeah, I guess. I’m not sure about it though.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine” he smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. 

“Damn your optimism, Horan. And your lips.” Liam said kissing Niall again. 

Niall then pulled back and laughed, “come on, Li, let’s go out.” 

*

It was 12:30 when Liam and Niall were standing at Liam’s old home door waiting for one of his parents to open the door. Needless to say, Liam was nervous as fuck, he hadn’t seen his dad in such a long time, he didn’t know what to expect. But Niall was standing there, holding his hand, squeezing it a little to show his support. 

His mother opened the door and greeted both boys, “hello boys, good to see you! Thanks for coming over” she smiled sweetly at them. 

Once they were inside, Liam couldn’t help but take a look around, remembering all the things he’d done when he still lived in that house. Everything was still in the same place, it was like nothing happened. He was looking at some pictures of him and his parents from when he was little that were in a shelf, Niall at his side when he saw his father coming downstairs from the corner of his eye. He automatically let go of Niall’s hand, which in other circumstances would have hurt Niall, but not that day, because he knew how Liam felt and he knew his boyfriend wanted to fix everything between him and his dad. 

“Liam,” he said once they were face to face, “it’s nice to see you son.”

“Hi dad,” Liam said back, “it’s nice to see you too. Thank’s for letting us come over.”

His father nodded and turned his face to look at Niall, “You must be Niall, right?” he asked eyeing him but put his hand out there for Niall to shake, which he did. 

“Yes, sir. I’m Niall” he said with a smile. Liam would never understand why his boyfriend was always smiling and being nice to everyone even when they didn’t deserve it. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, boy. I hope you’re treating my son well.” 

Liam shut his eyes for a second because he felt like yelling at his dad, who the hell was he to say that to Niall? That boy has changed his life radically, but of course his dad didn’t knew, and he wasn’t going to tell him about these past two years any time soon, so… 

“Lunch is ready!” they heard Karen calling from the kitchen. 

So they all sat around the table, Liam’s mum serving them food she made herself. Liam was so happy to eat his mother’s food again, he forgot how good it was. 

Liam’s dad, Geoff, cleared his throat, “so, Niall… what do you do?” 

Liam couldn’t believe he was going through this, was his father really going to put Niall through some interrogation? He wasn’t some fifteen year old teenager, Jesus, but he decided to say nothing and Niall was more than happy to answer his dad’s question. Bless the blond’s soul.

“I work at a coffee shop, I’ve been doing it for almost a year now, just to pay for my studies and rent. I’m studying to be a music major.”

Geoff nodded, “and what would you like to do when you finish studying?”

“As a job, you mean? Well, I’d like to be a music teacher, I’m pretty good with kids and I have enough patience” he finished saying with a shrug. 

“Okay. You are from Ireland, right? Because of your accent, I mean.”

“Yes, I’m from Ireland, my family still lives there, I came here a couple of years ago to study.” 

“And did you and Liam meet in college?”

It was Liam’s turn to speak now, “not really, we met because of a friend we have in common, I actually just started college this year.” 

“Oh. And what have you been doing these years, then?”

Liam gulped a little but didn’t let his worry show, “well, I’ve been working here and there because I needed a place to live, so at first I spent a lot of money on the rent of my apartment, and then saved the rest for studying.” 

Liam saw something like guilt flashing his father’s eyes but it was gone as quick as he saw it. 

“And what are you studying, son?”

“I’m studying to be a P.E. teacher. Or a personal trainer, I’m not sure what I want to do yet, guess I’ll figure it out on the way.” He said and shrugged, taking a bit of his food.

Liam and Niall, both, saw Geoff smiling a little at Liam’s response, guess he still knew his son, right? How he always wanted to study that. 

“And do you guys live together?” he asked then.

“Geoff, I think it’s enough, you don’t need to ask that many question, Jesus, he’s your son, you know him!” Karen said. 

“It’s okay, ma’am, it’s not a problem” Niall said politely and then answered Liam’s dad question, “No, we do not live together, I have my own flat, Liam has his.” 

“Okay.” Liam’s dad said. 

After that, the table fell silent for a while until they finished eating and Karen brought dessert. They ate, making some comments about how everything was delicious, especially Niall, who told them he loved food, and then talked some small things. 

When it was time for the boys to leave, Karen gave them both a hug, promising she’ll see them soon, and then Geoff approached Liam and said, “I’m sorry for everything, son” still with a serious face, “I’ve been terrible but this is just not what I am used to, it’s still a long way for me to go but I am trying and hopefully things will get better and they’ll go back to how they used to be, but in the meantime, I’m happy to see you and to see that you are okay.” He gave his son some sort of hug and then he turned to Niall, “I’m not going to lie, I didn’t know what to expect before you two arrived, but you seem nice enough and Liam looks happy with you so as I said to Liam, it’ll take time but hopefully we’ll get to know each other and get along well. It was nice to meet you, Niall.” He finished, shaking hands with the blond. 

“Thank you, sir, it means a lot to me, really. And I’m sure it means a lot to Liam too.” 

And after that, they left the house. 

“Well that wasn’t that bad, wasn’t it?” Niall asked once they were walking down the street. 

“It was awkward as fuck at the beginning, I’m not gonna lie but yeah, it could have been worse.” 

“Told you everything will be okay.” Niall said and smiled to Liam.

“And as always, you were right, blondie.” Liam said and gave him a short peck on the lips. 

*

Once they reach Liam’s flat and walked inside, turning the lights on, he saw an envelope lying on the floor. 

“What is it with people and sending me letter these days?” Liam said and grabbed the envelope, then walked towards the sofa to sit next to Niall. 

He took the paper from inside the envelope and read quickly, “fuck” he muttered. 

“What is it, Li? Who’s that from?” Niall asked him. 

“Matt.” Liam said and Niall raised an eyebrow, “remember I told you how I used to rent a flat from him? Well, this flat is his too, I completely forgot about that. He’s asking me if he can have it back.” He told Niall, “well, I think it is time for me to look for a new place to live.” 

“You can move in with me,” the blond said, “I mean, if you want to.” He finished looking down for a second and with a light blush.

“Are you sure? I mean, are you sure we’re ready to give that next step?”

“Well I would like you to live with me, honestly. We already do, anyways, we barely spend time apart, you are either at mine’s or I’m here so…” 

“So you’re sure then? You’re not going to kick me out any time soon?” Liam said laughing. 

“I would never kick you out, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Niall said and leaned in to kiss Liam on the lips. 

Liam smiled into the kiss, “I love you” he said. 

“I love you too, Li.” He said back. 

And then the kiss lead to some cuddling which ended with both naked, Liam rocking his hips slowly into Niall, whispering sweet words in his ear and telling him how much he loved him and how special he was. 

Now it was time for them to start their life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaaaah, sorry this is so late! I wrote it all today, hope it's good enough.  
> Next chapter will be the last one, it'll be up as soon as it is finished! It'll be short though, more like an epilogue maybe.  
> And I already have an idea for my next fic, you'll just wait and see, yayyyy.  
> Hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading, feedback is always appreaciated! (: x


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... just as he was about to go sit on the sofa to wait for the blond boy, the door opened to show a very confused Niall when he saw the looks of their flat.  
>  “Li, what’s-“ he was cut by Liam planting a kiss on his lips while wrapping his arms around his waist.

_***14 months later*** _

It’s been more than a year since Liam moved in with Niall and everything has gone great so far. It was kind of weird at the beginning, they didn’t know where to put all their things, and they couldn’t make their timetables work but they worked it all out along with other small things. Well, they had some fights too, but nothing they couldn’t fix, like, what furniture should they buy, who sleeps on which side on the bed (they couldn’t agree on that so they change every month, how dumb, right?) or who forgot to pay the bills. 

Liam’s relationship with his parents was pretty good by that moment, their relationship with Karen was amazing, they saw each other almost every week to eat lunch or dinner and chat, they told her about work and college and she’ll tell them about her week and she’ll always came up with some anecdote from when Liam was a kid and he’ll always end up embarrassed in front of his boyfriend. Not that he cared but still. 

Niall was finishing his third year of college, which means he has only one left to graduate. And Liam was starting his second one and he couldn’t be any happier about the career he chose. And Niall won’t complain either, his boyfriend has always been very fit but he looked a lot better now, something he didn’t think it was possible, and he always got to see Liam after practice, all sweaty and with his hair sticking in every direction, which always led to some other activities that you already know. And if Niall was honest, maybe at first, when Liam started his first semester in college, he was kind of worried about Liam finding someone else, I mean, all the guys who were studying the same as Liam were fit as fuck, and Niall was just… Niall, plain and simple. But Liam only had eyes for him and took every chance he had to tell his boyfriend that he had nothing to worry about because he loved him and only him and that he was the most beautiful boy on Earth. One thing they were thankful for, was that no one has bothered Liam about his sexuality and all his new mates and friends weren’t uncomfortable around him, it’s not like college was the same as high school where people were still dumb, calling you names and even getting beat up by bullies and that, but you never know. 

The blond had found a new job some months ago, one in some institute where they teach music, and he actually teaches kids how to play guitar. Maybe it’s not the best job ever but it’s one step closer to what he really wants to do, plus, the payment’s better than it was at the coffee shop. 

Liam has managed to get a new job too, a couple of week ago though and it was through one of his teachers. Apparently Liam was so enthusiastic and good at his classes that got him a new job? Well, he wouldn’t complain about it.

It was Friday and Liam had something in mind for that day, he just needed to keep Niall busy and not in the flat for the day. So when the alarm clock started ringing that morning, Liam turned it off and woke Niall.

“Ni,” he said and shook him a little. “Ni, baby, come on, it’s time for you to wake up.” 

Niall groaned and threw the blanket over his head, “Noooo, I want to sleeeeep” came from the blond. Liam rolled his eyes because this was routine, it happened _every_ morning.

Liam just got under the blankets and wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist as the blond was with his back facing Liam. The older boy started kissing his shoulders and the back of his boyfriend’s neck, to which Niall let out a content ‘hmm’ in response, Liam knew him so well he knew the blond was smiling. 

“Are you up yet?” 

“Well that could be taken in so many different ways, you know.”

Liam rolled his eyes at that comment, “of course you are up” he chuckled. 

Niall then got up from the bed and when he was about to exit the room, turned around to look at Liam, “are you not going to get up?” 

“I’m not feeling very well, I think I’m going to call in sick and not going to work today” he said to Niall giving him his best puppy dog eyes, he knew Niall couldn’t resist that. 

Niall then approached to the bed again and sat beside Liam, touching his forehead, “doesn’t feel like you have a fever or something. But I can stay with you if you want, I can call in sick too and then skip classes-“

“No, Ni, it’s not necessary, really. You go, I’ll be fine, okay? I’ll call you if I need something.”

“You sure?”

“Yep, sure” Liam smiled at him. 

“Okay, babe.”

Niall then got out of bed to have a shower and had some breakfast, he made some tea and he gave it to Liam to drink in bed and then collected all his things for the day and left the flat but not without giving Liam a kiss on the lips, “call me if you need something, alright? Love you.”

“I will, thank you. Love you too.” 

And then Niall was out of the flat. As soon as the door of their home was closed, Liam got up from bed and started planning his day which was going to be kind of long but he was so excited about it. He already told his boss yesterday that he wasn’t going to work that day so he had nothing to worry about. So he put on some clothes on, grabbed his wallet and keys and left the flat to go buying everything he’ll need. 

*

Once he came back from the groceries with everything he needed, it was already midday, so before he started cooking for the night, he grabbed some sandwiches for lunch.  
He finished and went looking for that recipe he found on the internet on how to cook chicken parmesan, which he knew was one of Niall’s favorite dishes. It didn’t seem too difficult but Liam was no expert in the kitchen area but he really wanted to do his best to impress his boyfriend. 

So he started chopping some garlic and onions along with everything he’ll need, some salt, oregano, tomatoes, eggs and well, of course, the chicken and the cheese. Once he got it all figured it out, he let it rest on the fridge, he’ll cook it later. 

He then moved on to the dessert, he was going to prepare some crème caramel. Oh, how he loved that dish, almost as much as Niall did too. And actually, that was one of the few things his mum taught him how to prepare when he was younger. And talking about his parents, they already knew what he was about to do that night and supported him as long as he was happy, which take him by surprise, well, what surprised him that was that his father had agreed, he already knew his mum would . Same with Niall’s parents, of course he had talked to them earlier about this and they were so, so happy. 

He went to his bedroom while the crème caramel was on the oven, and started cleaning a little, they had a lot of laundry to do, huh. He changed the bed sheets and spread some perfume over them. He placed some candles on their bedside table because he thought they were more romantic than normal light from the nightstand. He then spread some petals he bought on the bed and when he saw it he was about to take them all back because _‘holy shit, this is too cheesy’_ but then decided it was okay because it was romantic so he let them there. Just as he was about to leave the room, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out and unlocked the screen. It was a text from Niall, _‘ya feel better babe?’_ , Liam chuckled because he could almost hear the blond’s irish accent when he read a text from him. He tipped a quick response, _‘yeah, feel better. go back to work you, I don’t want you distracted (;’_ and sent it.

He then went to the living room, they had a table there, one a little bigger than the one that was on the kitchen that they usually used to eat, but this was a special occasion and Liam wanted the bigger one because it was fancier. 

He placed some flowers he bought on a vase and put it on the center of the table and then placed some candles by its side. 

He went back to the kitchen and got the dessert out of the oven to let it cool down while he took a shower. Once he was out he decided to put some normal clothes on as he was going to cook dinner now, he’ll change into anything fancier later. 

Once back in the kitchen he cooked the chicken and some pasta, he put the dessert on the fridge and then washed everything he used on the process.  
Niall would be home soon so he went back to the bedroom and choose some clothes, nothing that’ll make his boyfriend suspicious but fancy enough. Some black tight jeans and a white buttoned up shirt and some converse. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and styled his hair in some kind of mohawk some kind of a quiff, who knows what his hair was doing anymore, but it looked good enough so he left it like that. He went to the bedroom again to his bedside table and opened the drawer to get out a small velvet box he had hidden. He had been thinking about this for a couple of months now, which was the time it took him to save enough money for it. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do. 

He placed the small box in his pocket and went back to the living room and started setting the table and then lighted the candles. He turned off the lights and looked around, everything was perfect. 

And just as he was about to go sit on the sofa to wait for the blond boy, the door opened to show a very confused Niall when he saw the looks of their flat.  
“Li, what’s-“ he was cut by Liam planting a kiss on his lips while wrapping his arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around the older boy’s neck and let out a short breath against Liam’s lips, he missed him, it doesn’t matter he saw him that morning, he always missed him. 

They pulled away and Liam rested his forehead against Niall’s, when the blond spoke, “I take it that you feel better?”, Liam chuckled at that, “yeah.”

He took Niall’s hand and guided him to the table, signaling to sit down. He then went to the kitchen and came back to the living room two minutes later with two plates of food. Niall raised an eyebrow. 

“You cooked?” Niall asked in a surprised tone and a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah…” answered a blushed Liam. “Am I not allowed to do something nice for my boyfriend?” said then teasing. 

"Of course you are, thank you, Li.” He smiled at him. “What is this all about though?”

Liam shrugged, “I guess I just wanted to do something nice for you”, he lied. “Hope the food is good, you know I’m not the best chef” he laughed.

“I’m sure it is” Niall said and then took a piece of the chicken in his mouth. He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a _‘hmm’_.

“I’ll take that as a ‘it tastes good’?” Liam laughed a little.

“It tastes amazing, Li, really.”

"I’m glad you like it.” Liam smiled at him.

They spent the rest of the dinner talking about Niall’s day and how he had a new student today who was a cute little boy who was very eager to learn to play guitar and that he had hugged him when he left. Then about his classes which were particularly boring that day.

Once they were both finished with their food, Liam took their plates back to the kitchen and came back to the living room with the crème caramel.

Niall raised his eyebrows, “you made dessert too? You sure you’re feeling okay?”

Liam laughed, “shut up you. My mum taught me how to make this when I was younger and it’s one of my favorite desserts so…” he finished with a shrug.

“I know, it’s one of my favorites too.”

“Yeah, I know, that’s why I made it” he smiled. 

He served dessert and Niall told him it was great when he took the first bite. They then fed each other and did silly things couples do like the typical _‘you have something in there’_ which ended up with one of them "cleaning" the other with a kiss.

When they finished Liam realized it was time, he was going to do this. He stared at the table for a couple of minutes.

“Li? You okay there? You look worried and you’re awfully quiet.”

Liam let out a sigh. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… there’s a reason why I planned this.”

Niall frowned in confusion, “tell me?”

Liam smiled and took Niall’s hands in his, “I made this because I never get to do anything nice for you, and we’ve been together for a year and a half and I know maybe it’s not a lot for some people, but it’s certainly more than enough for me to realize that I want to spend my whole life with you, and I thought it was time for me to tell you, like, really tell you how much you mean to me. And I know you know, because I tell you everyday and I try my best to show you and sometimes I feel like my past hunts me but you’re always there to pick me up when I feel like I’m falling down and I don’t have enough words to thank you for always dealing with my shit.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Li, I-“

“Sh sh, let me finish, okay?” Niall nodded. “So I thought I wanted tonight to be special for both of us because there something I want to ask you.”

Niall’s eyes went wide, he wasn’t going to… right? But Liam took a little velvet box from his pocket and hold it in front of Niall.

“Li…” he looked at him expectantly.

“I love you, Niall, you saved me from horrible things and made my life a hundred times better, and I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, if you let me that is.” He opened the box which contained a simple silver ring, “would you marry me, Niall?”

Niall eyes were watery when he looked at Liam but he smiled at him nonetheless. “Yes.” He said almost as a whisper.

Liam stood up and so did Niall. The older boy took the silver ring and placed it on Niall’s ring finger. The blond smiled at him sweetly and leaned in to kiss him.

Liam took his hand and guided him to the bedroom and when he opened the door, Niall’s mouth hung open at the sight, the candles and all the petals in the bed.

“Wow. You had this all planned, didn’t you?” it was more like a whisper, like if he raised his voice the magic would be over all of a sudden. 

“Mhm.” Liam said and kissed him again.

Soon their clothes were off and they were both lying in bed naked. Their kisses were full of passion and the way Liam touched Niall with so much care as if he a precious things and he could break. The rest of the night was spent with Liam whispering sweet nothings and ‘I love you’s in Niall’s ear while thrusting slowly inside him as to show him how much he meant to him and sharing caresses and feather touches.

Once they were done and lying in bed wrapped in each other, Liam spoke first, “can’t believe I’ll be able to call you my husband soon. You’ll be mine forever.” He said with a dreamer smile on his face.

“I was already yours forever.” Niall smiled at that thought and look at the ring on his finger, he took it out to inspect it, a word in italics on the inside, _‘Forever’_. Some tears fell from his eyes and Liam could feel them when they hit his chest.

“Why are you crying, babe?”

“It’s just- I’m so happy, they are happy tears.”

Liam looked down at him and smiled sweetly, “I’m happy too, it’s amazing how your life can turn around in less than two years, right?”

“Yeah, it is. Most amazing turn ever though. Love you, Li.”

“Love you too, Ni. Let’s sleep now, yeah? We can be excited and start planning later. What do you say?”

“I say it’s a great idea.” Niall tighten his arms around Liam’s middle and let out a happy sigh.

They both fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms just as every night for the past year, what was new was that feeling bubbling inside their chest, that feeling of happiness, of belonging. They couldn’t wait for forever to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaaaaaaaaah, I can't believe this is over! But have you guys noticed how this is now a part of a series? (; more is yet to come! probably one shots though but yayyy!  
> But for now I think I'll start writing a new fic.  
> Anyways, thank you all for reading and let me know what would you like to read on the continuation of this story and I'll see if I can make it happen with what I have in mind! (: x


End file.
